Work It
by Lemon Pie Lover
Summary: Anna Kyouyama, una hermosa y obstinada aspirante a modelo, que tiene todo para conseguir su objetivo, aprenderá que incluso lo que parece ser la vida perfecta en portadas de revistas, no lo es. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque podrías conseguirlo... Y no lograr deshacerlo más. EN ESPERA.
1. Chapter 1

**Work it**

Caminaba apresuradamente por los estrechos pasillos de aquel descuidado edificio, dejando un rastro mojado tras sus pasos.

-Maldición.- espetó a secas, mientras exprimía el agua que había en la manga de su chaqueta.

Se detuvo en frente a una de las muchas puertas del pasillo, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y se dispuso a ingresar a su pequeño apartamento, en busca de calidez después de haber recorrido cuadras interminables a semejantes horas de la noche bajo la lluvia.

Empezó a sacarse el uniforme de camarera que llevaba puesto, estaba completamente empapado, y al instante lo metio a la lavadora, después de todo, lo volvería a usar mañana.

Se sentó en frente al televisor con una taza de chocolate caliente, sobre el televisor yacían sobres que ni si quiera se había molestado en abrir, ya sabía lo que eran; cuentas. No podía lidiar con ellas en ese mismo momento de todas formas.

Cuando se dispuso a apagar el televisor para intentar conciliar el sueño, un nombre resonó a través del aparato.

_-La magnífica Jeanne está con nosotros ésta noche, para hablarnos de su reciente salida de la campaña de…-_

Era ella. Jeanne Maiden. Habían sido compañeras de colegio durante toda su vida, y también amigas. Ahora ella, con su misma edad, 22 años, estaba en la cima del mundo, era una famosa actriz y modelo, había conseguido todo lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio querría. Incluso ella.

Apagó la televisión, y de nuevo aquellas preguntas se formaron en su mente. Acaso ella hizo bien en mudarse de su ciudad natal a una ciudad tan grande y competitiva como ésta? Había pasado más de un año desde que decidió abandonar su "hogar" –si así se lo podía llamar- había agarrado sus valijas y se largó, en busca del sueño de muchas otras jovencitas, le apasionaba la moda, las pasarelas, y su aspecto único y singular cuadraban perfectamente con todo eso. Cuando se había ido, al comienzo, pensaba que ella era diferente, que ella lo lograría… Pero ya había pasado más de un año, y ahí estaba, en un pequeño apartamento estudio, trabajando de camarera durante 10 horas al día y con una paga miserable.

Tal vez había hecho algo mal, tal vez no se relacionaba con las personas correctas, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Cada vez que creía lograr algo, era siempre porque las personas que le habían dado la mano pretendían acostarse con ella. Su suerte no había sido la mejor ese año, no había ido a muchas audiciones, por el poco tiempo que tenía gracias a su absorbente trabajo, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de tener un trabajo con menos carga horaria o se quedaría con sus maletas en la calle y viviendo bajo un puente.

-Nada te lo dan fácil eh, Anna… - se dijo a si misma mientras se dirigía a la cama, debía descansar, mañana le esperaba otro agotador día de trabajo.

* * *

-Buenos días, Anna!- saludó eufórica una muchacha de cabellos azules y baja de estatura.

-Buenos días, Pilika. Veo que amaneciste más animada de lo normal-

La peliazul sonrió alegremente, más alegre que de costumbre. Pilika era una chica muy enérgica, pero ese día, parecía estarlo el doble.

-A que no adivinas quien tiene reservación el día de hoy para comer aquí!-

-Pues espero que alguien bastante generoso con las propinas…- soltó la rubia, recogiendo su larga melena dorada en un recogido sencillo.

-Jeanne Maiden, Anna! Por Dios! Solo espero que me toque atenderla! Me encantaría sacarme una foto con ella o pedirle un autógrafo- chilló con una voz aguda.

-Y es por eso que no la vas a atender tú, Pilika. Anna, quiero que te encargues de su mesa por favor. – habló de sorpresa un hombre delgado y alto, de cabellos verdes y mirada arrogante. Lyserg Diethel. El hijo del dueño de aquel refinado restaurante.

-De acuerdo, señor Diethel.- respondió la rubia.

Le parecía ridículo llamarlo señor, después de todo, era solo un mocoso caprichoso, tenía unos 23 años, pero él creía que tenía 40, se hacía llamar señor Diethel, y si no lo llamaban así, lo consideraba como una falta de respeto hacia su pomposo y pretencioso trasero.

-Así me gusta. Y Pilika… te quiero lejos de esa mesa, entiendes? No deberías molestar a las personas que vienen a comer a mi restaurante.-

-Vaya, pero qué genio tiene el día de hoy…- susurró la peliazul tan pronto como el muchacho empezó a alejarse.

-Déjalo, Pilika, no le des importancia. Mejor pongámonos a trabajar-

El día había sido pesado, demasiados clientes, todos exigentes y quisquillosos, pero al menos las propinas habían sido buenas.

-Llegó el momento- se dijo a si misma mientras observaba a una hermosa joven de cabellos plateados en todo su esplendor entrando al recinto. Estaba elegantemente vestida de pies a cabeza, tras ella iban dos hombres altos e imponentes, vestidos de traje, aparentemente era su equipo de seguridad. La joven tomó asiento en un lugar reservado especialmente para ella, y entonces Anna se acercó.

-La rubia tomó la carta, y se la puso en frente, luego tomó una botella del más refinado champagne que tenían, y se lo ofreció.

-Es cortesía de la casa, madame. Gusta?-

La hermosa mujer de alzó la vista, y sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro tan familiar de la bella rubia.

-Anna?- dijo incrédula, sus curiosos ojos examinándola de pies a cabeza, aún sorprendida de haberla encontrado en ese lugar. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al reconocer a su ex compañera de colegio, y también amiga.

-Si, soy yo Jeanne- afirmó la rubia, sonriendo levemente en respuesta.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo! Mira dónde venimos a encontrarnos! Qué ha sido de ti? No me esperaba encontrarte en Nueva York –

-Me mudé para probar suerte, hace un año y medio… Y pues.. aquí estoy.- dijo sonriendo, aunque en el fondo era lo que menos quería hacer. Recordarse a si misma que su plan no iba exactamente como lo había planeado, era una bofetada en la cara cada vez que lo pensaba.

Para su sorpresa, Jeanne la había reconocido rápidamente, y seguía siendo la misma chica agraciada de siempre. Ya apenas recordaba la última vez que había hablado con ella, después de terminar el colegio perdió contacto con todos los que alguna vez habían sido sus compañeros de clase.

-Y dime, Anna, viniste aquí para hacer lo que siempre quisiste hacer? Recuerdo muy bien que te apasionaba la moda. Imagino que es por eso que estás en una ciudad como Nueva York, no es así?-

-Eh, así es Jeanne. Es sólo que aún no he tenido suerte en las audiciones, creo.- dijo nerviosamente al notar que Lyserg Diethel se acercaba a la mesa, con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Pues no se como ha pasado eso, eres perfecta para modelar en pasarelas, realmente creo que podrías estar al nivel de cualquier supermodelo, Anna.

Jeanne sonrió. Había sido de su agrado haber encontrado un rostro familiar de su antigua vida en aquella gigantesca ciudad, en donde todos pretendían ser amigos siempre y cuando las cosas marcharan bien y dicha amistad convenga.

-Disculpe, señorita Maiden. Creo que ésta empleada la está incomodando. De inmediato le asignaré otra server mas capaz, disculpe las molestias.- se escuchó en un tono amable pero aún así pretencioso. Lyserg Diethel estaba parado al lado de ellas dos, lanzando miradas fulminantes a la rubia.

Anna maldijo en su interior al engreído hijo del verdadero señor Diethel. Ya podía escuchar los regaños que vendrían luego, cada vez que aquel sujeto emitía sus desagradables quejas, lo único que quería hacer era insertar su puño en medio de su cara y hacerlo callar de una buena vez. Pero no podía pegarse semejante lujo, a menos de que quisiera terminar bajo algún puente.

-De hecho, señor… Lo siento, no sé su nombre. De hecho, Anna es una amiga mía, hacía mucho tiempo no la veía y nos estábamos poniendo al tanto de algunas cosas antes de que usted nos interrumpa. Puede estar tranquilo-

-Oh.. De acuerdo, señorita Maiden. En ese caso, me retiro-

-Veo que tu jefe no es muy agradable- comentó Jeanne mientras veían al hombre marcharse.

-No lo es, pero son cosas que pasan, no?-

-Mira.. Anótame tu número aquí- dijo pasándole un móvil –Con gusto podría presentarte a algunas personas que te podrían ayudar con tu carrera.-

La rubia tomó el móvil y anotó su teléfono, incrédula. Sería este el pequeño empujón que necesitaba?

* * *

**Aloha! En éstos días se me ha dado por escribir. **

**Y pues bueno, con las ganas de escribir, pensé en hacer un fanfiction de Shaman King, hacía años no escribía uno. En éste fanfiction veremos a una Anna que recorre los caminos de la fama, empezando bien de abajo como hemos visto en este primer episodio.**

**Quiero que sea un HaoxAnna, aunque Hao no aparece aún. Él aparece más adelante, las cosas entre ellos se darán, pero aviso, que en los primeros capítulos, no veremos mucho de Hao, luego entenderán por qué. **

**Muchas gracias si es que lo leyeron hasta aquí :) **

**Me pueden dejar sugerencias o alguna crítica en un review. Adios! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Work it**

**Capitulo 2**

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde aquel encuentro con la famosa estrella, y aún nada. Se sentó al borde de su pequeña cama, y puso la cara entre las manos. Realmente, debía adimitir que cuando Jeanne le habló acerca de ayudarla con su carrera, se había emocionado y aquella llama con la que había llegado a la ciudad hacía un año y medio, volvía a tener fuerza. Pero ahora... Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, la detestable normalidad. No se daría por vencida, claro que no, ella era Anna Kyouyama, ella no se rendía. Pero por un momento pensó que las cosas por fin podrían mejorar.

El insistente sonido del teléfono sonando la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Probablemente era Pilika, llamándole para contarle alguna tontería como de costumbre.

La rubia miró el celular y no reconoció el numero, extrañada, contestó el teléfono.

-Diga?-

_-Anna Kyouyama? - _sonó una voz musical al otro lado del teléfono.

-Si, soy yo-

_-Soy Jeanne, Anna... Recuerdas que te dije que tal vez podría presentarte a alguien que te ayudaría con tu carrera?- _la rubia rió de forma irónica dentro de si. Que si lo recordaba...

-Oh, si, claro Jeanne... Que ha pasado con eso?-

_-Bueno pues.. La verdad es que quisiera presentartela hoy, verás, no tengo mucho tiempo, y me gustaría que almorcemos hoy, de acuerdo? A las 2 de la tarde en Sushi Club. Nos vemos!-_

Lo último que escuchó fue el tono del teléfono. Dos de la tarde? Ella trabajaba a esa hora.

-Calma Anna. Ésta es una única oportunidad que podría arreglar tu vida, así que cálmate.-

La rubia tomó el teléfono, no muy segura de lo que haría, pues sabía lo que le esperaba si hacía lo que estaba a punto de hacer... Pero no podía darse el lujo de tirar a la basura esa oportunidad.

Marcó el número de la chica peliazul y esperó.

_-Anna? Estaba a punto de llamarte, no vas a creer lo que te voy a contar, recuerdas a...-_

-Ahora no, Pilika. Escucha, debo pedirte un favor!- exclamó la rubia, mordiendose el labio inferior.

_-Dime Anna! Lo que quieras!-_

-Pilika... Necesito que si Lyserg pregunta, le digas que... No sé, invéntale algo, porque llegaré bastante tarde hoy- dijo agarrándose la frente con una mano, tratando de idea que excusa poner, a aquel inglés insoportable no le importarían las excusas, lo sabía, pero al menos debía inventar una para que no la despidiera.

_-De acuerdo! Pero luego me cuentas eh... Me lo debes!- _

-Te lo contaré, lo prometo- dijo Anna con una extraña emoción en el pecho. Ese podría ser el día en el que su suerte cambiara.

* * *

2 P.M.

Se encontraba parada en frente al lugar en donde la habían citado, se dispuso a entrar. Un joven la recibió y la llevó a la mesa, en donde podía ver sentada a Jeanne, en la mesa habían todo tipo de entradas orientales ya sevidas. Mientras caminaban, se dio cuenta de que más de un curioso tenía los ojos puestos en ella en aquel lugar. Aquel lugar era conocido por tener siempre a personas importantes en sus mesas, no cualquiera lograba conseguir una reservación. Y ahí estaba ella, usando su atuendo de 50 dolares, el cual pasaba por uno de 500 dolares, entre algunos ojos curiosos que la inspeccionaban y no lograban reconocerla de ningún show de tv o como alguna empresaria importante. Respiró hondo, deseando que todo fuera bien en esa reunión, su carrera podría finalmente despegar si todo iba bien.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo, Anna- sonrió amablemente la peliplateada, invitándola a sentarse cuando al fin llegaron a la mesa.

-Gracias por citarme Jeanne.-

-No te preocupes. He estado tan ocupada últimamente. Espero que la persona que voy a presentarte llegue pronto, realmente sólo tengo una hora para quedarme. Oh, ahí viene!-

Una mujer alta y de complexión atlética se acercaba a la mesa, sus cabellos verdes en una cola de caballo, su semblante era serio, aparentaba unos 30 años.

-Jeanne, no te he visto en décadas. Así que es ella - dijo, observando a Anna como si la estuviera estudiando rápidamente -Me sirve. Jun Tao, manager, un placer.-

Anna había escuchado ese nombre antes. Era Jun Tao, una famosa manager conocida por el mal carácter y problemas de ira, genial, al menos ambas tenían un carácter del demonio, en eso ya coincidían. La mujer era tremendamente exitosa, y lo que se proponía, lo lograba por las buenas o por las malas. Al menos eso había escuchado.

-Ella es Anna Kyouyama, Jun. Te la presento porque creo que ella podría ser una revelación en el mundo de la moda, no lo crees?-

-Veo lo que quieres decir, tiene la apariencia perfecta. Pero cómo sé que tiene lo necesario?- inquirió, dirigiendo su mirada dura a la rubia mientras el mozo le servía una copa de vino.

Anna levantó una ceja, ¿Qué trataba de decir aquella mujer? ¿Que si tenía lo necesario?

-Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Anna, expectante a la explicación de la mujer.

-Quiero decir que como sé que realmente tienes la fuerza suficiente para la industria. Tú para mí, serías una inversión, y lo mínimo que espero es que mi inversión me genere ganancias, cómo sé que podrás con todo eso?- soltó la mujer. Al parecer, Jun Tao no tenía pelos en la lengua y no se venía con rodeos. De alguna forma, eso hizo que las reglas quedaran bastante claras para Anna.

-Jun, no deberías...-

-No es necesario, Jeanne.- interrumpió la rubia -Que si tengo lo necesario? He estado viviendo en esta ciudad por mi cuenta hace mas de un año, no ha sido nada fácil y ya me he topado con cientos de imbéciles cerdos tratando de sacar provecho a toda costa, pero aún así, aquí estoy, y no ha sido gracias a nadie más que a mi. Y sea de esta, o de otra forma, pienso conseguir mi objetivo. Usted será la que decida hoy si "invertir" o no hoy, pero su posible decisión del día de hoy, no me frenará.- escupió firmemente y sin titubear, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Jun Tao con aquellos ojos negros gélidos como el hielo que tanto la caracterizaban.

Todo ese tiempo había sido muy duro, y si había algo con lo que había aprendido a lidiar, había sido el rechazo. Si, había sido rechazada varias veces, y no porque no fuera lo suficiente, porque realmente ella era hermosa y decidida, lo tenía absolutamente todo para triunfar, sino porque las personas con quienes le había tocado tratar, absolutamente todos ellos, habían intentado llevarla a la cama a cambio de contratos con marcas famosas, y a todos les había dicho textualmente "Que se fueran al carajo".

Jun Tao sonrió antes de tomar un sorbo de su vino, aquella desafiante chica había hecho lo que hacía mucho tiempo nadie hacía. Enfrentarla y serle directa.

-Veo que no eres como todas las pequeñas idiotas que quieren ser famosas y te siguen como un perrito faldero todo el tiempo. Eres atrevida.- se levantó de la mesa, dejando la copa casi intacta, ante la mirada aún desafiante de Anna y la mirada confusa de Jeanne, sacó una tarjeta y la tiró en la mesa. -Llámame ésta noche y coordinaremos tu primera sesión de fotos. Estarás lista a la hora que te indique mañana.

La mujer se marchó en cuanto dijo eso, dejando a una confundida Anna atrás. ¿Acaso había hecho bien en enfrentarla?. Jeanne miró a Anna sorprendida, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No puedo creerlo. Es la primera vez que la veo acceder tan rápidamente a trabajar con alguien. Jun no es una persona fácil de convencer Anna, creo que realmente vio potencial en ti. Te la presenté porque aunque es dura, sé que es la mejor para reconocer el talento y también es la más profesional.

La rubia tomó aire, todo eso había pasado en minutos, tal vez 20 como mucho? No podía creerlo, tendría una sesión de fotos arreglada con una de las personas mas influyentes en el mundo de la farándula. Definitivamente, su suerte estaba cambiando.

-Eso fue todo? Tan rápido?- pregunto Anna, todo había pasado apresuradamente -Te lo agradezco mucho Jeanne.

-Jun es así. De antemano sabía que le tomaría sólo unos 15 minutos observarte y sacar su conclusión. No creerías la agenda ocupada que tiene, tenemos mucha suerte de que haya accedido a venir. Y... Oh, no me lo agradezcas... Sólo quise devolverte el favor. Ya sabes... por aquella época de secundaria- sonrió la chica.

Anna levantó las cejas. Ella aún recordaba las veces en las que Anna la había defendido de algunos idiotas en la secundaria. Y es que Jeanne no siempre había sido una celebridad famosa y popular. En aquella época era conocida por ser una "come-libros" como algunos estudiantes la llamaban, además de hacerle burlas todo el tiempo por su apariencia un poco extraña. Y es que Anna no soportaba la estupidez de la mayoria de sus compañeros de clase, todos parecían tener la inteligencia de una ameba. Apareció fresco en su memoria el recuerdo de Jeanne, intentando recoger todos sus libros tirados en el piso, cuando una de las porristas le dió una patada y ésta terminó en la tierra de cara, siendo la burla de todas aquellas jovencitas mal intencionadas. Recordaba haber visto dicha escena mientras hablaba con unos de los chicos de su clase, a lo que no pudo evitar inmiscuirse, amenazando a las chicas que se estaban burlando, que si no la ayudaban en ese mismo instante a levantar todos los libros y a limpiarse la cara, las echaría del equipo de porristas. Ser la capitana de dicho equipo, tenía muchos privilegios después de todo.

* * *

-Por Dios, Anna, dónde te metiste? No viste la cara de perro con cólera que puso Lyserg cuando le dije que no podrías llegar a tiempo!- chilló la chica de azules cabellos mientras su cara denotaba preocupación.

La rubia había llegado demasiado tarde, el tráfico en la ciudad estaba peor de lo que había imaginado, realmente luego de haber salido de aquel almuerzo, toda la emoción de haber sido aceptada por una de las personas mas influyentes del mundo de la farándula había sido reemplazada por la adrenalina que tuvo al correr cientos de cuadras para conseguir un maldito taxi. Para colmo, el tráfico no ayudaba en nada.

-No lo vas a creer, Pilika.- dijo, mirando fugazmente a su compinche, la única que la había salvado varias veces -Mira, me presentaré ante Lyserg ahora, qué le dijiste?- preguntó mientras se acomodaba el uniforme a toda prisa.

-Pues... Le dije que tuviste una emergencia, que te llamaron del hospital por un pariente-

-De acuerdo. Yo le agregaré detalles. Voy ahora- dijo, saliendo del cambiador.

Se dirigió a la oficina a paso apresurado, tratando de calmar su agitada respiración, y golpeó antes de entrar.

-Pase- escuchó la voz atrás de la puerta.

-Oh, vaya, pero veo que te dignaste en aparecer Kyouyama. - dijo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Estaba sentado atrás de su escritorio, con las manos juntas apoyadas sobre este.

-Lo siento, señor Diethel, verá, una prima mía tuvo un pequeño accidente y...

-Un "pequeño accidente" dices? Y si fue tan pequeño, por qué dejaste de venir a TU trabajo para atender esa tontería?

La rubia respiró hondo, no quería que su primera portada fuera de un periódico y que fuera por haber intentado estrangular a su jefe. Sólo debía mantener la calma y no dejar que aquel pequeño bastardo se le metiera en los nervios.

-Señor Diethel... Soy la única pariente que tiene mi prima aquí.- mintió.

-No me digas. Pero qué conmovedor. Mira, Kyouyama, no te pago para que cuides de accidentados, así que la próxima vez, si vuelves a tener un incidente así, no te molestes en volver. Entendido? Podría conseguir un reemplazo para ti en un segundo si así lo quisiera.

-Si. - respondió, utilizando todo su autocontrol para no empezar a decirle palabrotas o saltar encima de su escritorio y ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

-Puedes retirarte. Y ésta noche te toca lavar todos los platos que queden y limpiar el lugar- le dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano de que se retirara.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de ella, Anna liberó un suspiro histérico, realmente no soportaba más a aquel desgraciado, no veía la hora de largarse de aquel empleo y no volver a verle la cara a ese cretino.

* * *

**Bueno, este fue el segundo capitulo.**

**Como habia dicho, esto será un HaoxAnna, pero lo recalco, Hao no aparecerá hasta en un par de capítulos mas, y sus apariciones serán intermitentes, tendrán que tener mucha paciencia las/os que quieran un HaoxAnna constante, jaja, ya verán como se irá desarrollando su "relacion".**

**En cuanto a Jun Tao, ella será de muchisima ayuda con la carrera de Anna.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews gente, si tienen alguna sugerencia, me la dejan! **

**Hasta la proxima :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Work it**

**Capitulo 3**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Le estaba costando despertase, pero no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo. La noche anterior había sido demasiado pesada, se había tenido que quedar en el restaurante hasta horas de la madrugada, lavando cada uno de los utensilios de la cocina, fregando pisos y ordenando cosas. Al parecer, Lyserg Diethel le había dado la noche libre a los lavaplatos y a los limpiadores, todo para castigarla a ella por su falta de ayer.

-Maldito- dijo entre dientes.

Miró el reloj, eran las 8 de la mañana, rogaba con toda su alma que el reloj fuera hacia atrás y pudiera dormir un poco más. Pero no podía. Entró al baño y se lavó la cara. Observó su delicado rostro en el espejo, leves signos de cansancio se veían en él, tal vez era el cansancio acumulado de todo ese tiempo, o tal vez era por la trasnochada del día anterior. Suspiró y abrió los grifos de la ducha, lista para tomar un baño que la ayudara a despertarse y ponerse fresca.

Sintió el agua caliente, casi hirviendo caer sobre sus hombros. Se echó shampoo en el cabello, y empezó a masajear su dorada melena larga y hermosa. Quería estar lista para cuando Jun Tao la llamara. La noche anterior, la había llamado ella, y Jun le había explicado todo lo que haría hoy, le había dicho claramente que la sesión fotográfica de hoy, sería su book, con él, ella pensaba conseguirle contratos a Anna, era lo básico, así que debía estar lista para ello. También había mencionado que desde ese momento, ella sería su representante, y que más le valía trabajar como un equipo con ella, pues era la unica forma de tener éxito en el negocio, al menos si no quería escándalos y tonterías. Cuando habló con ella, Jun había sido mucho más agradable de lo que había sido en su almuerzo, al parecer, había logrado pasar la prueba de fuego con ella y ya no había necesidad de ser hostil.

El móvil sonó, y la chica salió de la ducha aún con su cabello cubierto en aquella espumosa sustancia, alcanzó el pequeño aparato y lo atendió.

-Hola?

-Anna. Te necesito aquí a las 10 de la mañana, de acuerdo? Anota la dirección - dijo al otro lado del teléfono Jun Tao, mientras la rubia grababa en su cabeza la dirección que le había pasado. -No llegues tarde. Si tú llegas tarde, todos nos retrasamos. Nos vemos ahí-

-Nos vemos ahí, Jun-

* * *

-Soy Anna Kyouyama, vengo junto a Jun Tao- mencionó la chica a una recepcionista que le había pedido identificarse.

-Oh, ya veo. Por aquí por favor señorita Kyouyama.

La chica empezó a caminar, y Anna la siguió. El lugar era un edificio altísimo, bastante lujoso, parecían ser oficinas de diferentes empresas y revistas. Subieron al ascensor y la chica presionó el botón que llevaba al piso numero 46. Anna tragó saliva, esperaba hacerlo bien, por fin la ansiedad se había apoderado de ella.

El ascensor se había parado en el piso 46, y ella dió un paso hacia adelante.

-Es aquí señorita. Si sigue derecho, encontrará la entrada al set, no se preocupe, lo hallará. Yo debo bajar porque dejé la recepción sola.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció Anna.

La rubia caminó por el amplio pasillo, era grande, pero sólo había una puerta con un cartel que decía "Set 8". Apretó el botón que había al lado de la puerta, parecía ser una especie de timbre y al instante, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de unos 40 años, que amablemente la invitó a pasar.

Al entrar, pudo ver una habitación ridículamente grande, las paredes eran de ladrillo visto con ventanales gigantescos con forma arqueada llenando las paredes que daban a la ciudad. El lugar estaba iluminado con luces especiales para fotografía, en una esquina podía ver un gran espejo con más luces, con una mesa llena de maquillaje y productos de belleza en ella, mientras que en la esquina de en frente alcanzó a ver cajas enormes sobre las cuales reposaban cámaras y una gran variedad de lentes. Se dió cuenta de que en el lugar habían como unas diez personas, incluida Jun Tao, que se encontraba hablando por teléfono en aquel momento.

-Sígueme por favor. Mi nombre es Sarah, yo te maquillaré. Tú debes ser Anna, no?- sonrió amablemente la mujer que le había abierto la puerta.

-Si, claro... Así es, yo soy Anna. Vamos.- le dijo la rubia, siguiéndola y admirando cada detalle del hermoso set. Ya podía ver el estilo que querían darle a sus fotografías.

-Siéntate aquí por favor.- le indicó, mostrándole una silla acolchada que se veía bastante cómoda. -Tienes un rostro muy hermoso. No me darás nada de trabajo- dijo amablemente la mujer mientras sacaba algunos productos de belleza de un cajón.

-Anna, veo que eres puntual. Eso está muy bien- dijo Jun Tao, que de un momento a otro apareció al lado de ambas -Sarah será la que te maquille y te arregle el cabello... Ella es la mejor en el ámbito, así que ponte contenta.

-Veo que hay mucha gente aquí.- mencionó la rubia, girando la vista para ver a aquella cantidad de personas caminando de un lugar a otro por la gigantesca habitación.

-No me digas que eres tímida. Cada uno de ellos tiene una función que debe cumplir, de esa forma no nos atrasaremos. Hoy tendrás más de un fotógrafo, Anna. Planeo hacer dos sesiones, con dos fotógrafos totalmente diferentes. Cuando termines la primera sesión, podrás tener un descanso.

-Dos sesiones?- preguntó la rubia, recordando que su horario de trabajo no era tan flexible como le gustaría -Hasta qué hora sería entonces?- preguntó.

-No lo sé... Acaso tienes otras cosas que hacer?- cuestionó la peliverde, mirando a Anna como si estuviera por darle una reprimenda.

-Pues resulta que yo trabajo- inquirió la rubia, levantando una ceja ante la mirada de Jun Tao.

-Pues resulta que tendrás que llegar tarde. Si no eres capaz de eso, siento decirte que no llegarás muy lejos, querida Anna.

Jun le dio una ultima mirada seria a Anna, se dió la vuelta, y empezó a dar indicaciones a todo el mundo. La rubia frunció el seño. Realmente esperaba hacerlo todo rápido, tenía 3 horas, tan vez 4, para poder llegar a su trabajo y no ser despedida. De igual forma, entendía que era un sacrificio que tendría que hacer, esto era demasiado importante para dejarlo de lado.

Luego de una hora de estar siendo maquillada y peinada, finalmente estaba lista. Le habían maquillado de una forma maravillosa, natural, ella ya era más que hermosa sin maquillaje, pero jamás se había visto a si misma de esta manera. Su dorada melena se veía con más volúmen y le habian dado un minúsculo vestido blanco flojo para que lo luciera. La rubia era una hermosa visión de blanco en aquel momento.

-Maravillosa!- exclamó el fotógrafo tan pronto la había visto, examinándola de pies a cabeza, se estaba acostumbrando a que todo el mundo le pusiera los ojos encima, en tan solo unos días había sido extremadamente estudiada por personas curiosas.

-Empecemos entonces- dijo ella mandando su bellísimo cabello dorado hacia atrás.

El fotógrafo había empezado a tomarle fotografías, ella realmente era despampanante posara como posara, era maravillosa para la cámara, era como si hubiera nacido para hacer eso. No podía negar que la ponía nerviosa la cantidad de personas en ese lugar, y más aún porque todos parecían estar extremadamente pendientes de cualquier movimiento que ella hiciera. Se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente, cosa que pareció agradarle demasiado al fotógrafo que le pidió que volviera a hacerlo.

"Me pregunto cómo se verán las fotografías... Rayos, estoy demasiado ansiosa. Cálmate, Anna, con suerte lo habrás hecho decentemente" se dijo a sí misma en su cabeza, intentando convencerse de que lo estaba haciendo bien. En realidad tampoco era demasiado difícil de creer, pues todos parecían estar mas que satisfechos con la forma en la que ella lo estaba haciendo.

-Realmente es magnífica Jun, dónde la encontraste?- del otro lado de la camara, le preguntó el asistente del fotógrafo a la peliverde, dejando ver su emoción con respecto a la hermosa joven de cabellos dorados.

-Digamos que ambas tuvimos suerte de encontrarnos. - sonrió levemente la peliverde. Debía admitir que Anna era más de lo que ella había esperado. Aunque por fuera, la chica pareciera un témpano de hielo, segura y serena, no esperaba que fuera tan diferente de las otras modelos, pero las emociones podían verse claramente al momento de ser fotografiada. Ella había nacido para estar frente a las cámaras, de eso no le quedaba duda alguna. No se había equivocado al aceptar tenerla bajo su "tutela", y definitivamente estaba más que contenta con la elección que había hecho.

Las horas habían pasado, Anna había hecho su trabajo impecablemente, de eso no había duda. La rubia tomó asiento, mientras alguien le pasaba una botella de agua, bebió de ella, y luego miró la hora.

-Maldicion!- exclamó con la vista puesta en el reloj. Eran las 13:23, se suponía que ella debía estar a las 13 hs en el restaurante, y aún le faltaba otra tanda de fotografías por ser tomadas, no quería ni imaginarse los gritos que daría el inglés. Lo quisiera o no, aún necesitaba el dinero de su trabajo para poder mantenerse como lo había estado haciendo. -Estoy lista para seguir!- exclamó la chica, poniéndose de pie y asombrando a todos.

-Estás segura? No quieres descansar un momento, Anna?- le preguntó Jun.

-Sigamos, Jun, no estoy cansada, ya estoy lista- dijo ella, yendo hacia una mujer que la esperaba con su próximo cambio de ropa en las manos.

* * *

-Dios santo, Anna! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Diethel está echando fuego por la boca. Dijo que le avisemos cuando estuvieras aquí y Kanna ya fue a avisarle- chilló la peliazul, temiendo por lo que podría pasar con el puesto de su amiga.

-Cálmate Pilika... No pasa nada. - trató de calmarla, haciéndole un gesto con las manos de que debía tranquilizarse.

-Por qué estás maquillada asi, por cierto? Y el cabello.. Wow... De dónde vienes, Anna?- preguntó curiosa -Oh por Dios! Tuviste una cita!- exclamó la chica, llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Aún no te lo he contado, es cierto...- rió Anna, las reacciones de Pilika le causaban gracia, ya se imaginaba como reaccionaría cuando le contara todo lo que le había pasado en esos días y por qué habia llegado tarde al trabajo.

-Anna, cuentamelo YA! Exijo saberlo! Acaso no soy tu amiga? Soy tu mejor amiga de hecho!- exclamó de nuevo la peliazul, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mejor".

Anna estaba a punto de responder con cara divertida, cuando de pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Lyserg Diethel entró con Kanna atrás suyo, la sub-gerente del lugar. Lyserg le dió una rápida mirada a Anna, la cara del inglés más malhumorada de lo habitual, si es que eso era posible. Se recostó por una de las mesadas industriales de la cocina y se cruzó de brazos.

-Llegas dos horas tarde. Qué tienes que decir? Bueno, realmente no importa lo que tenga que decir una insignificante camarera, Kyouyama.

Varios empleados empezaron a juntarse en la cocina, para ver el "espectáculo" del día. Lyserg era conocido entre sus empleados por el trato poco cordial que les daba, a lo que muchos simplemente bajaban la cabeza pues no todos estaban en condiciones de dejar el trabajo.

-Señor Diethel, yo...

-Señor Diethel nada. Te lo advertí ayer. Ahora, a menos de que tengas alguna propuesta más ahmm... _interesante..._ Que simplemente servirme atendiendo mesas- dijo, mirándola de arriba a abajo con algo de morbo y sonriendo arrogantemente - será mejor que te largues y no vuelvas a pisar esta cocina.

Un silencio sepulcral se había apoderado de la estancia en medio segundo, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta, la mano de la rubia fue estampillada contra la mejilla del inglés, haciéndole girar la cara exageradamente, una sonora bofetada se escuchó en el lugar, todos se habían quedado helados ante la escena, ni una mosca se atrevía a volar con aquella tensión que se generó de un momento a otro en el ambiente.

-Será un placer largarme de este lugar de una vez por todas y no tener que soportar a un hombre tan desagradable e insulso como tú, Lyserg. Deberías bajar de tu nube antes de que alguien te haga caer de ella, pedazo de idiota.

El inglés parecía incrédulo, con la mano en la mejilla roja y adolorida, nunca nadie le había puesto una mano encima, no había logrado articular ni media palabra. La rubia tomó el delantal que traía puesto y se lo tiró por la cara, antes de abrirse paso y salir del lugar.

* * *

No se sentía así de libre hacía meses, se sentía con un peso menos sobre sus hombros, aunque de alguna forma la pérdida de su trabajo significara que en realidad debería estar preocupada, sus cuentas no iban a pagarse solas o a desaparecer por arte de magia.

-Pero no me importa realmente- dijo, dejándose caer a la cama como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Suspiró aliviada, el estrés del día a día soportando las estupideces de un niño rico con delirios de grandeza, había acabado.

Tomó su móvil, y marcó un número, esperando pacientemente a que contestaran, mientras se preguntaba a sí misma qué tenía Pilika en su cabeza para poner una canción de Justin Bieber como backtone de llamadas.

Finalmente, el ruido cesó, y la chica contestó el teléfono.

-Pilika?... Debo contarte cosas- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, al tiempo que pensaba como explicarle a la chica de azules cabellos todo lo que había pasado en tan solo un par de días.

* * *

**Aloha, queridos lectores! Aquí de nuevo, entregando el tercer capítulo.**

**En este, vemos como Anna finalmente explota y le da su merecido a Lyserg. **

**Los avances para el proximo capitulo, son los siguientes: ya habrá pasado un poco de tiempo desde la primera sesión de fotos de Anna, y por fin aparece Hao! **

**Bien, pues creo que eso es todo, intentaré actualizar de nuevo dentro de dos días. Muchas gracias por los reviews, de verdad. Un abrazo grande!**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Work It**

**Capítulo 4**

La nieve comenzó a caer en la ciudad de Nueva York, pasos apresurados se escuchaban por todos lados, las aceras eran como un collage de personas, cada uno en su propio mundo, algunos caminando a toda prisa, otros tratando de agarrar un taxi y otros simplemente dando una caminata serena en medio de aquel ajetreo del cual Anna se encontraba ajena. Su mente volaba hasta hace exactamente tres meses atrás. Había dejado de lado su antiguo empleo, y aunque el primer y segundo mes fueron duros, bastante duros, al tercero las cosas parecían ir mejorando, ofertas de trabajo empezaron a caer y su situación había mejorado notablemente en comparación a aquellos meses anteriores.

-Es aquí, señorita- indicó el hombre de mediana edad que conducía el taxi en el que ella se encontraba.

El automóvil se detuvo en frente a uno de los altísimos edificios que habían en esa zona, Anna le pagó al hombre, y bajó con sumo cuidado del vehículo. Empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio, cerrando mejor el elegante abrigo de casimir que traía puesto aquel día.

Subió hasta la oficina de su manager, saludando a muchas personas por el camino, algunos eran conocidos que tenía gracias a Jun y otros simplemente la reconocían de las publicaciones en las que había salido en esos meses. Anna Kyouyama ya era un nombre que empezaba a sonar en la moda neoyorquina. Jun Tao, su manager, la estaba esperando para tratar un asunto de extrema importancia según ella, y quería darle la noticia en persona. Imaginaba que debía ser algo demasiado bueno para citarla a su oficina y no hablarlo simplemente por teléfono.

-Jun? Estás aquí?- preguntó al entrar, dejando su bolso sobre una pequeña mesa de vidrio cerca de la entrada.

-Ya voy!- la escuchó gritar desde el baño.

La rubia admiró la oficina de Tao, no había ido demasiadas veces, pero cada vez que lo hacía, quedaba encantada con la vista que tenía el ventanal tras la silla de Jun, era simplemente magnífica, y aún más de noche, donde las luces de cientos de miles de edificios resplandecían como estrellas doradas a lo lejos.

-Toma asiento, Anna. Tengo muy buenas noticias para ti- le comentó la peliverde mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

-Pues entonces habla de una vez- exigió la rubia, impaciente por la noticia.

-Cálmate, por dios… La primera; es que tendrás a otra persona más que se encargará de llevar tu agenda. Tienes muchos compromisos, y yo no puedo llevarlos todos sola, me volvería loca. Así que mi aprendiz, Manta, será quien lleve algunos de tus compromisos. De igual forma, yo estaré al pendiente, es sólo para alivianar mi carga, ya sabes, tú eres una de los muchos que yo represento… Manta es mi mano derecha. Ya lo conocerás. – dijo mientras oprimía uno de los botones del teléfono que estaba sobre su escritorio, y mandaba llamar al tal Manta.

-Me parece bien. Imagino que si es tu mano derecha, podrá manejar todo a la perfección. - soltó comprensivamente mientras observaba a su manager. El exceso de trabajo se le notaba, pues siempre estaba nerviosa o consumiendo pastillas para el estrés, algunas veces se preguntaba hacía cuanto tiempo fue la última vez que había tenido unas vacaciones -Y lo segundo?

-Lo segundo, es que, querida Anna… Te he conseguido la portada de Vogue del próximo mes

El corazón de la rubia se detuvo por un segundo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ella en la portada de Vogue? Por un momento, todo pareció detenerse.

-Y hay más… - siguió Jun Tao –También he conseguido que hagas una aparición en la apertura de un nuevo club aquí en Nueva York, ya tienes tu invitación y el plus one, elige con cuidado a quien planeas llevar, es un evento muy exclusivo. Y hay otro detalle…

-Qué detalle? Por dios, Jun, con tantas noticias… Qué más podría pasar? Dime- se dejó escuchar ligeramente ansiosa.

-El dueño de este club… Es un empresario muy poderoso, es uno de los hombres más ricos en el mundo, abrió este club por "hobbie", tiene muchos otros alrededor del mundo. Lo que quiero, es que asistas a la apertura de otro club que planea abrir… En Londres. Habrán cientos de celebridades, y si deseamos darte a conocer entre ellos y que ganes contactos y terreno, ese sería el lugar ideal.

-¿En… Londres? Pues sólo dime la fecha y ahí estaré

Jun sonrió. Anna no dejaba de sorprenderla, ante la mención de que habrían cientos de celebridades, ella había actuado como si le hubieran dicho "Anna, estarás rodeada de personas corrientes en una pequeña reunión en mi casa".

-No es tan sencillo. Resulta que nadie sabe aún quien es el organizador de dicho evento. Asi que deberás hablar con el dueño tú misma y conseguirlo.

-Cómo rayos se supone que haga eso? Ni si quiera sé quien es.

-Para qué demonios crees que estoy aquí? Soy la solución de tu vida, preciosa. Ya hablé con el, está en Nueva York para la inauguración de su nuevo club. Resulta que hace poco, compró la mayor parte de las acciones de la Vogue. Lo llamé con doble propósito. El propósito oficial: incluirte en por lo menos 5 ediciones de Vogue, incluyendo la de alta costura. El propósito clandestino que tú y yo sabemos, que le caigas lo suficientemente bien como para que tu invitación a Londres no se pierda en el correo.

-Suena algo complicado. Y cómo haré para hablar con él?

-Tal vez. Si lo logras, no tendré otra mas que sacarme el sombrero ante ti. Confío en ti, todo estará en tus manos. Arreglé un almuerzo con él, dentro de dos días. Te daré info adicional, Anna; debes saber que el hombre es un playboy, tiene mala fama con respecto a las mujeres, así que creo que es más que obvio que intentará seducirte… Así que ya estas advertida. Si todo sale bien, y logras convencerlo, te espera el reconocimiento automático y una suma de dinero bastante tentadora.

Anna procesó toda la información que Jun acababa de darle. Así que su misión era la siguiente: encontrarse con un magnate multimillonario, mujeriego empedernido que probablemente querría acostarse con ella, convencerlo de alguna forma no sexual de que le diera por lo menos cinco portadas en el año de la revista de moda más importante y hacer que le envíe una invitación a la inauguración de un club de alto nivel en Londres. Genial.

-Qué dices?- preguntó Jun, al no recibir respuesta alguna de la rubia.

-Digo… Que no pienso ceder ante las insinuaciones sexuales de algún excéntrico loco con demasiado dinero. Acepto el reto. Cual es su nombre?

-Estoy segura de que ya lo habrás escuchado alguna vez, es famoso por... Bueno, ya verás por qué. Se llama Hao Asakura.

El semblante gélido de la rubia no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, al parecer, semejante reto no la había intimidado en absoluto, al contrario, parecía motivarla más.

Jun Tao sonrió. No se esperaba menos de Anna, no de ella.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió repentinamente y un pequeño hombrecito de baja estatura, cabellos rubios y rostro aniñado entró entonces al lugar, saludando educadamente a ambas.

-Buenas noches Jun, señorita Kyouyama. Me presento, yo soy Manta Oyamada, un gusto conocerla.

-Él es mi mano derecha... Será él quien te ayude en algunas cosas cuando yo no pueda por compromisos, ya sabes

La rubia lo miró desconcertada, sin duda se veía como una persona bastante singular. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que aquel jovencito sería la mano derecha de Jun, debía ser una persona muy capaz y eficiente para ser capaz de lograr tener semejante puesto, y más aún, lograr que Jun hablara maravillas de él.

-Así que tú eres su mano derecha. Supongo que debes ser muy bueno

-Lo es. Y es tan bueno, que será él quien te explique las opciones de vestimenta que tienes para el evento del próximo fin de semana en la apertura del club.

-Jun? Piensas irte?- cuestionó la rubia.

-Así es. Tuve un día muy agotador, Anna, dejo todo en manos de Manta, ya verás lo eficiente que es.- dijo levantándose de su silla y tomando el abrigo que tenía colgado en un perchero de su oficina.

-No se preocupe señorita Kyouyama, yo la pondré al tanto de todo. - sonrió el pequeño Manta, poniendo algunas carpetas que traía sobre el escritorio.

-Así que... Manta, te veo mañana a primera hora. Adiós Anna.

La rubia se despidió de Jun, observó la puerta por unos segundos, su manager se veía un poco diferente... Agotada, tal vez? Notó que se había quedado sola con Manta. El pequeño se sentó en la silla del escritorio, y empezó a abrir una de las carpetas que traía consigo, al mirarlas fugazmente, pudo ver algunas fotografías de un vestido fugazmente.

-Jun ha estado con mucho estrés ultimamente. El médico le recomendó bajar las revoluciones. No se preocupe, sólo necesita unos días un poco más alivianados.

-Me di cuenta. La noto algo agotada, no es así?

-Lo está, el trabajo sin descanso le está pasando factura. Se repondrá en unos días, no se preocupe. - sonrió amablemente el joven, mirándola con genuina serenidad -Es esto lo que quería mostrarle, un diseñador se ofreció a diseñar su atuendo para la apertura del club, mandó un par de opciones para que usted elija con cuál quedarse...

* * *

Viernes, 12:20 PM

Allí estaba ella, sentada en aquel restaurante ridículamente costoso, lo sabía con tan sólo mirar la decoración y el tipo de personas que habían en el lugar. Aún así, ella encajaba perfectamente en ese ambiente, su elegante porte y su belleza única incluso la hacían distinguirse de entre las más finas damas de aquel lugar, podría jurar que al entrar, más de un par de ojos se habían posado en su exquisita figura cubierta por un elegantísimo vestido negro despertando así el interés no sólo de algunos "curiosos" hombres, sino también alguna que otra mirada fulminante por parte de sus mujeres.

Observaba la puerta de entrada del lugar, esperando a que la persona con la que Jun había arreglado la comida de negocios entrara. Se preguntaba cómo sería, imaginaba a un hombre entrando en los cuarentas tal vez, canoso, uno de aquellos hombres que a pesar de la edad, nunca se había casado ni se había estabilizado por el estilo de vida fiestero que llevaba un magnate de semejante talle.

-Me pregunto cómo será... Hao Asakura...- dijo para sí misma, recargando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Pues aquí me tiene- escuchó una voz varonil atrás suyo, tomándola totalmente por sorpresa.

La rubia se giró, y entonces, sus ojos negros chocaron con otros de un color café intenso. El hombre atrás de ella, era un hombre alto, tenía largos cabellos castaños, su tersa piel bronceada y su rostro extremadamente apuesto definitivamente **no** denotaban cuarenta años... Ese era el famoso magnate?

-Soy Hao Asakura, un placer conocerte, Anna- una hermosa sonrisa seductora se formó en su rostro en el instante en el que vio a la rubia mujer sentada en la mesa, la observó por unos momentos, sin disimulo alguno.

-Anna Kyouyama. Pero veo que eso ya lo sabías- espetó la rubia, devolviendo las intensas miradas que aquel bellísimo espécimen de hombre le lanzaba.

-Tráigame el mejor vino que tenga, por favor. ¿Deseas algo para tomar, Anna?- se dirigió al camarero.

-Yo también tomaré vino.- dijo la rubia.

-Enseguida, señor Asakura- oyó decir al joven que les servía, y en un instante éste se había ido a buscar la costosa bebida.

-Anna- oyó decir al castaño - La propuesta de Jun me interesó mucho, abarcaba demasiado. Esa clase de propuestas no se hacen por cualquiera. Es por eso que accedí a este almuerzo. Y me alegra mucho haberlo hecho.- mencionó, mirándola fijamente.

-Y por qué prefirió hablarlo conmigo en persona en lugar de hablar con mi representante?- cuestionó la rubia levantando una ceja ante las miradas de aquel sujeto.

El castaño pareció divertido con el gesto que ella acababa de hacer.

-Me dio curiosidad conocer a la persona por la cual Jun Tao estaba haciendo semejante propuesta. No compras algo sin antes verlo, no es así? Ahora que te conozco en persona, veo que ella estaba en lo correcto.

Comprar algo? Ella no era un objeto. Trató de calmar su genio, no podía reaccionar como normalmente lo haría con cualquiera, pues todo el esfuerzo de Jun sería en vano y probablemente ni en un millón de años quedaría selecta para salir ni si quiera en la última página de una de las revistas de moda más importantes.

En lugar de soltar algún comentario desagradable, preguntó con cierta molestia ...

-A qué te refieres con eso?- trató de ocultarlo, pero su tono la delataba.

-A que tienes el porte perfecto para salir en cualquier portada que desees - sonrió divertido al notar la leve sorpresa en el rostro de la hermosa rubia luego de haberla hecho enfadar.

-Eso quiere decir que aceptas el trato?- preguntó entre confusa y molesta, acaso la estaba tomando del pelo?

\- Así es. Y dime... Hace cuánto vives aquí?

Anna, aún sorprendida por el comentario anterior del Asakura, trató de unir sus palabras. El hombre acababa de aceptar un contrato con ella por quien sabe cuanto dinero así como así, sin que se le haya movido un sólo pelo.

-Eso qué tiene que ver con los negocios? No logro hallar la relación. Es en serio que aceptas?- respondió tratando de mantener la frialdad en su voz.

-Si, acepto, me has convencido del todo. Pues nada tiene que ver con negocios, no es obvio? Sólo estoy intentando conocerte más- respondió como si nada, Anna lo miraba incrédula. ¿Acaso estaba drogado?

-Hace casi dos años- dijo secamente, respondiendo su pregunta finalmente resignada a entablar una conversación un poco menos profesional con el apuesto castaño que cada vez parecía disfrutar más de aquello. Después de todo, acababa de cerrar un trato que haría volar su carrera con él.

-Vives con alguien aquí?- sonrió cínico.

-Vivo sola. Pero creo que eso no es de tu interés, o si?- espetó sosteniéndole la mirada sin dudar, él aún parecía divertido con las reacciones que lograba sacar de ella.

-Realmente si lo es... Me interesas- mencionó con un tono tranquilo y sereno que no cuadraba con la mirada lasciva que acababa de darle.

La chica empezaba a impacientarse, ese hombre era un caradura, no tenía problema alguno en inmiscuirse tan rápido en asuntos personales. Si pretendía llevársela a la cama, estaba muy equivocado, aunque dentro suyo, se maldecía porque la idea no parecía desagradarle del todo y eso, definitivamente, nunca antes le había pasado.

-Sabes qué? Ya que estamos entrando en confianza, por qué mejor no me cuentas de tí? Pareces ser una persona muy interesante- dijo la rubia, poniéndole un énfasis un tanto sarcástico a la última parte. Hao sonrió aún más.

-Bien, de acuerdo, pregúntame lo que quieras- dijo despreocupado.

-Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó la rubia, mirándolo expectante.

-Veinticuatro. - respondió como si nada.

-Veinticuatro? Y ya eres dueño de tantas empresas? Cómo lo lograste?- cuestionó realmente intrigada en ese momento.

-Bien, pues... Resulta que al morir mi padre, me dejó a cargo a mí de la empresa familiar. Tan sólo tenía 18 años, pero me dediqué a ella por completo. Con el tiempo fui entendiendo como manejarla, digamos que fue una mezcla de mucho esfuerzo y suerte. Fui comprando acciones y cada vez me iba mejor, invertí en lo que creí sería un éxito y aquí estoy.

La rubia arqueó las cejas. Él lo hacía sonar como si fuera sencillo, tener un solo negocio y multiplicarlo por 1000000 para conseguir un imperio, teniendo 18 años. Sonaba casi fantástico.

-Bien. Y... Es cierto lo que dicen de ti? Eres un "playboy"?- preguntó sin rodeos, tal vez de esa forma lo haría sentirse incómodo y la conversación sobre temas personales cesaría.

Hao rió divertido, nunca lo habían encarado de esa manera, mucho menos una mujer. Normalmente las mujeres se deslumbraban al instante y estaban mas concentradas en intentar conquistarlo por medio de actuaciones de niñas buenas, aunque ninguna lo había logrado.

-Pues... Podrían decirlo así. La verdad, Anna, es que simplemente disfruto de lo que puedo tener, me gusta vivir el momento, eso es todo.

-Quieres decir que te aprovechas de cualquier mujer que pueda pasar... por ti?

No negaba que las preguntas intrépidas de la rubia lo habían tomado por sorpresa. Nunca ninguna mujer le había hablado de esa forma o había usado esa clase de oraciones con él, y eso le estaba gustando, demasiado.

-Error. Es importante que ambos sepamos lo que queremos, no es así? Sería injusto que alguien viniera conmigo creyendo algo que no podría ser. Yo dejo en claro que sólo me gusta... Disfrutar del momento- respondió tranquilamente.

Ella estaba anonadada. Nunca había escuchado a alguien decir esas cosas con tanta tranquilidad. Sabía como funcionaban las cosas, no se chupaba el dedo, el hombre era rico, famoso y tenía el aspecto de un dios griego, pero jamás pensó que admitiría abiertamente ser esa clase de hombres. Al parecer, realmente no le importaba que todo el mundo lo supiera, después de todo, estaba casi segura de que un hombre como él jamás se enseriaría con otra persona.

-Nunca has tenido una relación seria? Verdad?

El castaño pareció quedarse pensativo por un momento, Anna no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en su rostro en ese momento, estudiándolo por unos segundos, tratando de descifrar cuál sería su respuesta. Apostaba por un "no".

-Si.- dijo para su sorpresa - Una sola. Pero no me fue muy bien. Creo que después de eso... perdí el interés en las relaciones. - dijo más seriamente, como si en esa respuesta hubiera dejado su jueguito burlón de lado.

Por unos pequeñísimos instantes, la rubia pudo ver más humanidad en el castaño, lo vió en sus ojos, como si por un breve momento hubiera revivido algo que lo había marcado de alguna forma. Un recuerdo.

-No sé que tienes, pero haces que sea muy fácil abrirme contigo. Creo que nunca le habia contado estas cosas a nadie.- mencionó el castaño, tanto para ella como para él mismo.

Hao observó a Anna durante unos segundos, como si tratara de ver algo en ella, de leer algo que le diera pistas sobre aquella bellísima mujer. Empezaba a tener una fijación extraña con ella y de eso no le quedaba duda, Anna Kyouyama lo intrigaba, como hacía mucho tiempo nadie lo lograba.

* * *

\- Dios! Cómo era él ?! Dimelo!

Pilika había saltado al techo cuando Anna apareció en su apartamento de visita y empezó a contarle con quién había almorzado ese día. Al comienzo, la peliazul creyó que la rubia estaba bromeando, pero luego de explicarle con calma las cosas, la chica comprendió que no se trataba de ninguna broma.

-Déjame decirte que no comprendo por qué te emocionas tanto. Es un mortal como cualquiera de nosotros, Pilika- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Un mortal? Es un Adonis! Es guapísimo, Anna! No puedes negarlo!

La rubia giró el rostro al sentir una cálida sensación en sus mejillas. Al escuchar el comentario de Pilika, no pudo evitar recordar la sonrisa estúpidamente sensual de aquel individuo y cómo por un momento, al pensar que quería llevársela a la cama, la idea no le fue del todo desagradable.

-Si, es guapo. Pero es mujeriego, Pilika, así que es igual a cualquier otro hombre idiota

-No me molestaría estar con él por tan sólo una noche- suspiró la chica, a lo que Anna la miró con desaprobación.

-Realmente no tienes remedio, no?

-Bueno, pero ya dime! Y de qué más hablaron?

La rubia se quedó callada por unos segundos, como tratando de recopilar datos sobre la conversación que había tenido con el apuesto castaño.

-Pues... Me comentó que quedó a cargo de una empresa familiar con tan sólo 18 años, y fue escalando hasta llegar a ser el magnate que es hoy. Debo darle crédito por eso.- hizo una breve pausa, parpadeando un par de veces -También me comentó que sólo había tenido una relacion seria en toda su vida. Y pues que ahora se dedica a bajar bragas a cualquier mujer que se le cruce en el camino, feliz?

-Te contó todo eso?! Anna! Siempre sale en las revistas y nunca dice una palabra acerca de su vida amorosa... A pesar de que siempre lo fotografían con mujeres distintas

-Oh, vaya, me importa tanto - dijo la rubia sarcásticamente. -En fin, sólo hablamos de eso, luego mencionó la apertura de su club y de que seguiríamos hablando allí si yo así lo deseaba, la hora del almuerzo terminó y él tenía otros compromisos. Eso fue todo.

No entendía la emoción de su amiga, era simplemente un hombre, extremadamente apuesto, si, pero un hombre al fin y al cabo, uno bastante mujeriego y desvergonzado.


	5. Chapter 5

** Work It**

**Capítulo 5**

-Qué demonios es esto?!- exclamó la chica al tiempo que estrellaba la revista contra el escritorio.

-Podrías tranquilizarte?- le respondió Jun, levantando una ceja al observar la desmedida reacción de la rubia. Observó rápidamente la revista, era un tabloide, el cual tenía un encabezado que decía "El nuevo amorío de Hao Asakura?" y abajo podían observarse fotografías del apuesto moreno junto con nada más y nada menos que Anna, saliendo del restaurante el día anterior.

La rubia se había encontrado con eso en la mañana, apenas había salido de su apartamento y lo primero que vio fue su fotografía con Hao Asakura en las portadas de los tabloides. No tuvo otro remedio que comprar una de esas ridículas revistas para enterarse de qué era lo que habían escrito, para su sorpresa, contenían fotografías del día anterior, y el texto no era para nada tranquilizador; "El joven magnate Hao Asakura (24) es definitivamente un hombre con buenos gustos, y lo confirma con su última conquista, una hermosa modelo de 22 años". En ese momento, la rubia sintió su cara fruncirse como si de una toalla se tratara ¿Cómo se atrevían a inventar semejantes idioteces? ¿Ella? ¿Conquista de Hao Asakura?

-¡¿Qué demonios se supone que significa ésto?!- volvió a preguntar alterada la rubia mujer.

Jun Tao suspiró negando con la cabeza, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Anna, Anna, Anna... Deberías saber que una persona famosa como lo es Hao tiene papparazzis siguiéndolo todo el día. No entiendo cómo es que te sorprende. Además...- agregó, mirándola fijamente -Sé que no es tu estilo, pero otras modelos matarían por éste tipo de publicidad con Hao Asakura- dijo tranquilamente.

-Yo no soy como otras modelos y definitivamente lo último que quiero es publicidad con ese sujeto!

-Pues si no te gusta salir en tabloides y que hablen de tí, te recomiendo que cambies de carrera o que te conformes con salir en catálogos de tiendas departamentales. Ya supéralo

Anna cruzó los brazos indignada, todo eso era un atropello a su intimidad, al menos así lo sentía en ese momento. Pero quisiera o no, Jun tenía razón, cosas como esa ocurrían todo el tiempo en la industria del entretenimiento en la que ella se estaba adentrando de a poco, y era consciente de eso.

* * *

-Estás hermosísima, Anna!- Pilika estaba deslumbrada, ya había visto a su amiga en algunas publicidades, siempre hermosa y elegante, pero jamás la había visto en persona tan arreglada, su hermoso cabello dorado caía en su espalda en hermosas ondas y aquél pequeño vestido negro no hacía más que resaltar su divina figura, tentando sutilmente a los ojos que la vieran aquella noche.

-Gracias

-Cómo me veo yo?!- preguntó exaltada la peliazul, como si aquello fuera un asunto de vida o muerte.

La verdad era que cuando la rubia la invitó a la inauguración del elitista club nuevo que se abriría, la chica se fue de espaldas. En su vida hubiera imaginado asistir a semejante evento, rodeada de personas famosas, creía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento al pisar aquel lugar. Desde que Anna le había dado la noticia, la peliazul había recorrido tienda por tienda en toda la ciudad para encontrar el atuendo indicado, la rubia estaba segura de que su amiga había gastado más de lo que debería para aquella noche.

-Te ves estupenda- sonrió amablemente la rubia -Ahora vámonos, que se hace tarde

Se dirigieron al evento, aquella noche, Jun Tao le había puesto un chofer a su disposición.

Al llegar, lo primero que se podía ver eran las letras iluminadas del club, y en las puertas, una alfombra roja extendida por varios metros, personas aglomeradas a los costados, algunos eran fotógrafos tomando lo que serían las portadas de los tabloides de mañana, y otros que simplemente eran fans de algunas de las personas que asistiría y querían un simple autógrafo.

Ambas bajaron del vehículo, la rubia fue la primera en poner un pie afuera del auto y apenas estuvo parada en la alfombra roja, fue cegada por cientos de flashes, uno tras otro, aquellos brillantes destellos cegadores parecían no parar nunca, pero aunque estuviera quedándose casi ciega, simplemente posó para algunas fotos al lado de su amiga peliazul.

-Sígueme Pilika, entremos de una vez- susurró la rubia.

Cuando se disponían a seguir su camino hasta la entrada del recinto, una voz llamó por su nombre a la hermosa Anna.

-Anna!- saludó alegremente Jeanne, quien se acercaba a ambas chicas con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Oh por Dios- Pilika sintió como su estómago era un caos, era como si estuvieran bailandole samba ahí adentro al ver a Jeanne Maiden, una super estrella acercándose a ella para saludarla.

-Jeanne, hola!- saludó -Oh, ella es mi amiga Pilika, me acompaña ésta noche

-Encantada!

-I-Igualmente- dijo con dificultad Pilika, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la compostura.

Las tres posaron para un par de fotos en aquella alfombra roja que parecía interminable y luego entraron.

Al entrar al lugar, las recibían con champagne y les ofrecían pequeños aperitivos, que Anna rechazó gentilmente. Era enorme, exquisitamente ambientado, la barra de tragos era inmensa con una variedad de bebidas que jamás había visto, eran demasiadas opciones las que se exhibían.

Las tres siguieron a un joven que las guió hasta su lugar subiendo las escaleras, el ambiente era un poco más tranquilo en la parte de arriba, había menos cantidad de gente. La rubia pudo diferenciar algunas caras bastante conocidas entre las personas, jamás hubiera pensado estar tan cerca de ellos, al menos no hacía un par de meses atrás, cuando su sueño parecía cada vez más distante. Pero ahora...

-Este lugar es increíble- dijo Pilika, admirándolo impresionada.

-Así es. Hao Asakura no hace las cosas a medias- escuchó la voz de Jeanne hablándole al oído, era la mejor forma de hablar en aquel lugar por la música tan alta, el simple gesto la emocionó hasta los huesos.

-Está aquí? Hao?- preguntó Pilika.

La rubia la miró por un segundo mientras bebía el champagne que le habían servido, esperaba que su amiga no intentara acercarse al hombre, después de todo ella sería presa fácil para él.

-Así es, estoy segura de que llegara en cualquier momento, si es que ya no está aquí- le respondió la mujer de cabellos plateados, mirando de un lado a otro como si lo estuviera buscando.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Anna.

Jeanne negó con la cabeza.

Luego de un tiempo, la rubia terminó de beberse su cuarta copa de champagne y se incorporó. Se sintió levemente mareada, nada importante, pero se había tomado la bebida con demasiada prisa tal vez. Sintió como si su vejiga estuviera casi llena entonces.

-Voy al baño- avisó a sus dos compañeras de esa noche, a lo que ellas se ofrecieron a acompañarla, pero ella se negó.

A esas horas, la pista de baila que debía atravesar era todo un desafío, se sentía como en uno de aquellos programas en donde ponían a los participantes a superar obstáculos en una pista, en este caso, los obstáculos eran las personas bailando como si no hubiera mañana y para rematar, las luces flasheantes que limitaban bastante su visión. Avanazó con pasos cautelosos, la verdad era que aquellas copas de champagne no la estaban ayudando demasiado, sentía sus pasos un poco torpes en comparación con su caminata habitual, pero aún así lograba esquivar a las personas.

De pronto, sintió como un cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suyo y soltó una maldición al sentir algunas gotas de alguna bebida sobre su brazo descubierto.

-Maldita sea! Mi vestido!- exclamó una voz bastante aguda -Fíjate por donde vas, idiota!

La rubia frunció el ceño en cuanto la escuchó y fijó su atención en ella, era una mujer de cabellos rubios, casi blancos de tanto químico decolorante, el vestido provocador que traía puesto estaba completamente empapado en su bebida y se veía bastante molesta, pero de una cosa estaba segura... Ella no había sido la causante de aquel choque, sin duda y se lo iba a hacer saber.

-Yo no soy la idiota subnormal que se emborracha y ni si quiera fijarse por dónde va- soltó con ira, no iba a dejar que ninguna tonta borracha le hablara de ese modo.

De un momento a otro, la cara de la pequeña mujer se tornó roja, su gesto mostrando enojo instantáneo.

-Quién mierda te has creído?! Acaso no sabes quien soy yo?!

La rubia la miró, era considerablemente más baja de estatura que ella y bastante ruidosa, su estridente voz podía escucharse aun cuando la música del club estaba bastante alta, en ese momento no pudo más que asociarla con un chihuahua ruidoso y molesto, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa burlona entonces.

-Te estás riendo de mi?!- exclamó alterada -Cómo te atreves!- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a la rubia, sus manos listas para jalar los mechones dorados de ésta, Anna levantó la guardia entonces y se preparó para defenderse de aquella mujercita, cuando repentinamente, otra mujer que aparentemente estaba con ella, la sujetó de los brazos fuertemente.

-Tranquilízate, Mari!- le dijo la que la sujetaba de los brazos -Vas a hacer que nos echen!

-Déjame darle su merecido a ésta estúpida!- chilló tambaleandose torpemente tratando de zafarse del agarre de la pelirroja que la mantenía sujetada.

-Deberías calmar a tu chihuahua- casi gritó Anna, ya varios curiosos se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado y estaban observando la escena con atención, algunos burlandose de la pequeña mujer de cabellos platinados y de su evidente borrachera.

Anna miró a su alrededor y se percató de que ya algunas personas observaban la escena, a lo que decidió seguir su camino sin darle mayor importancia a aquella molesta chica que había dejado atrás.

-Anna- escuchó en su oido repentinamente una voz raspada.

Se dió la vuelta entonces, levantó la vista y se encontró con un apuesto moreno de largos cabellos mirándola fijamente.

-Hao!

-Has venido... Te la estás pasando bien?- preguntó.

-Si, bastante... Este lugar está muy bien.

-Acompáñame un momento- le dijo en el oído y no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al darse cuenta de la cercanía de la boca de Hao con su cuello.

El moreno la guió hasta su mesa, en donde se sirvió un vaso de whisky y se lo ofreció.

-Quieres?- le preguntó.

Anna tomó el vaso y bebió una gran cantidad de la bebida en un solo sorbo, sintió como el líquido bajaba por su garganta, al comienzo frío y luego dejando una sensación demasiado cálida en su garganta. Supo al instante que no era una buena idea seguir tomando de esa manera, pero se la estaba pasando demasiado bien como para preocuparse.

-Vaya, te sirvo más?- preguntó divertido el Asakura al ver el vaso de su rubia acompañante ya vacío.

-¿Acaso intentas emborracharme?- preguntó ella, acercándose a él, más de lo que debería. El alcohol le estaba haciendo perder la cautela.

-¿Por qué querría hacerlo?

-No es obvio, Hao?

El moreno sonrió. De nuevo esa actitud, directa y al grano.

-Me gustas- le susurró, pegando sus cálidos labios a su oído.

Un escalofrío le bajó por la espina dorsal al sentir la piel caliente de aquel hombre tocando la suya, su respiración se agitó y no pudo sino morderse el labio inferior lentamente. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Sintió una cálida sensación aglomerarse en su cara, la había dejado perpleja con semejante afirmación.

Hao la estudió brevemente, sus mejillas tenían un leve tono carmín, sus ojos negros que no se apartaban de su boca y aquella boca mojada y entreabierta fueron suficiente para darle luz verde en aquel breve arrebato, el castaño se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y posó sus labios en los de ella.

La rubia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al principio, no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero al poco tiempo dejó de preocuparse y empezó a seguirle el ritmo al castaño, dejándose llevar completamente, sus labios contra los de él y repentinamente pudo sentir como la estaba tentando con su lengua. En un impulso, Anna le dió paso y la lengua de Hao empezó a masajear la suya lentamente, causando una sensación inquietante en su abdomen bajo, mientras la mano del Asakura subía y bajaba lentamente por su espalda hasta llegar a la curva de su trasero en donde se detuvo para no pasarse de la raya.

Los besos y las caricias lentas de aquel hombre, un completo extraño, realmente estaban empezando a hacer estragos en ella, sintió cómo empezó a humedecerse ahí abajo cuando el castaño mordió suavemente su labio inferior para luego acariciarlo con su lengua mientras sus manos la aferraban completamente a él y simplemente empezaba a querer más. Tal vez era todo el alcohol que se había bebido lo que la hacía dejarse besar y tocar de aquella forma, pero era consciente de que el Asakura le atraía, y bastante, ni si quiera estando completamente sobria era capaz de negarse eso.

-Me gustas mucho.- Hao rompió el beso entonces, pero aún sin soltarla de su agarre.

La rubia enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pasando sus manos por sus cabellos y estirándolos un poco. Eso pareció encender a Hao, quien de nuevo besó sus labios, bajando de a poco por la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar al blanco cuello de la mujer, besando suavemente y mordisqueando la suave piel que lo hacía estremecer en ese momento.

-Ahhh- soltó un gemido la rubia mujer cuando sintió como el castaño mordisqueaba suavemente su cuello.

Hao la miró por unos instantes, separándose de aquella deliciosa porción de su cuerpo que había descubierto con su boca, ella no le decía palabra alguna pero lo veía en sus ojos, quería lo mismo que él en ese mismo instante.

El moreno soltó su agarre y se alejó un paso de ella entonces, una de aquellas sensuales sonrisas que tenía empezó a formarse en su rostro.

-Qué haces?- cuestionó Anna al observar como el castaño separó sus cuerpos.

-Me encantaría invitarte a la suite que tengo arriba, sabes...- mencionó, ante la atenta mirada de la rubia, que parecía lista para interrumpirlo responder algo, pero él la cortó antes de que pudiera -Pero... No me acuesto con mujeres que están borrachas

Apenas se alejó de su oído, pudo sentir como una mano se estampillaba contra su mejilla fuertemente, sintió un ardor en la cara e inmediatamente cubrió con su propia mano la mejilla golpeada, sorprendido.

-Y quién rayos dijo que me acostaría contigo! Idiota! - escupió una furiosa Anna, incluso ella se encontraba sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer, pero la idea de que él la haya considerado como una cualquiera tan fácil como para acostarse con ella apenas luego de un beso la enervó por completo.

Si, se había dejado llevar por el momento y por las malditas caricias de aquel desvergonzado, pero eso no quería decir que cedería tan fácil a una invitación a la cama del Asakura, acaso pensaba que era una zorra?

Una vez dicho aquello, la rubia suspiró nerviosamente, dio la vuelta y volvió su camino, instantáneamente recordó que su vejiga estaba por explotar. Abandonó la mesa de Hao, dejándolo completamente sorprendido, era la primera vez en su vida que le daban una cachetada. El moreno sonrió, aquella mujer realmente era exquisita, y aquel carácter era lo que más le gustaba.

-Sé que también lo disfrutaste, Anna- dijo para sí mismo, tocando su mejilla con sus dedos.

* * *

La rubia tomó aire, había salido un momento a la terraza del lugar después de todo lo que había ocurrido, seguida por Pilika.

-Anna ¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó Pilika, observando atentamente a su amiga, quien parecía molesta por algo, lo notaba en su semblante.

-Había demasiada gente en el baño- respondió cortante, más de lo habitual.

-Fui a buscarte y no te encontré- frunció el ceño la peliazul, investigandola con la mirada.

La rubia giró su vista hacia ella, supo que no se la había creído. Genial.

-Estaba con Hao- le confesó, aún con aquel semblante molesto.

-Que envidia, estabas con el bombón de Asakura!

La rubia rodó los ojos. En ese momento, Hao Asakura era la persona que más le desagradaba, se había atrevido a tomarla por una cualquiera y eso no se lo perdonaría.

-Y qué dijo? - preguntó curiosa Pilika.

Anna suspiró. Finalmente tendría que contárselo o no pararía hasta sacarle el más mínimo detalle, decidió hacerse un favor a ella misma para evitar los interrogatorios del día siguiente y empezó a contárselo.

-Nos besamos. Me besó y me dejé llevar, creo que tomé demasiado alcohol

Un agudo gritito salió de la boca de Pilika, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, su rostro era como para tomarle una fotografía.

-Qué?! Y qué pasó luego?!- cuestionó ansiosa.

-Me dijo que quería llevarme a una suite en la parte de arriba... Pero que no se acostaba con mujeres borrachas. Puedes creerlo?! Acaso cree que soy una de sus zorras? Ni sobria, ni mareada, ni borracha hubiera subido con él!- exclamó furiosa.

-Dios... Anna...- fue todo lo que pudo alcanzar a decir la peliazul, que parecía extremadamente sorprendida.

-Es un idiota

-Te admiro, sabes?- los ojos de la rubia se dirigieron a su amiga en ese momento, un poco sorprendida por el comentario -No se si otra persona en tu lugar lo hubiera rechazado, más aún cuando sabes todas las posibilidades que él podría ofrecerte.

-Técnicamente, fue él quien me rechazó.- dijo volteando su mirada a los edificios en frente a ella y cerrando más el abrigo que tenía puesto, la madrugada estaba demasiado fría para estar afuera. Miró la hora en su celular, en un par de horas más amanecería. -Y si nos vamos?

-Si, de acuerdo, estoy algo cansada- sonrió debilmente la chica.

Tan pronto como se dispuso a guardar su celular en su bolso, éste empezó a sonar.

-Diga?- respondió extrañada, más que nada por la hora que era, nadie la llamaría a semejante hora.

_-Anna... Soy Hao_

Silencio. Ella no dijo ni una palabra, y unos segundos transcurrieron.

_-Sólo quería decirte que tienes razón, lo pensé mejor y hay cuestiones laborales aquí, no deberíamos... Mezclar las cosas... _

-Creo que ya te lo dejé claro. Lo que pasó... Simplemente no estaba siendo yo misma, Hao

Ante la mención del nombre, los ojos de la peliazul se abrieron de par en par, ansiosa por escuchar lo que el moreno estaba diciéndole a su amiga.

_-De todas maneras, tenías razón. Dejémoslo atrás, quieres?_

-De acuerdo.. - aceptó, sabiendo que era lo que más le convenía en ese momento.

_-Genial. Buenas noches entonces, Anna.-_ escuchó su voz al otro lado del teléfono, y tan pronto dijo eso, se despidió con un seco "adiós" y colgó.

-Era él- expresó su amiga.

-Así es. Llamó a decir... Que mantengamos todo profesionalmente.- dijo algo sorprendida.

Esa noche había estado llena de sorpresas para ella, no esperaba que Hao le besara de aquella manera, mucho menos que le mencionara lo de la suite para luego decirle que no se acostaba con borrachas, y ahora esto... La llamada. Qué diablos pretendía?

La peliazul sonrió de forma pícara.

-Qué estás pensando?- cuestionó al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amiga.

-Tú dices que Hao Asakura es un patán, un idiota como cualquier otro mujeriego, no?- le preguntó, aún sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, sonrisa que honestamente empezaba a irritar a la rubia.

-Y?

-Que si realmente fuera así... Se hubiera acostado con una mujer borracha. Creo que Hao Asakura no es tan corriente como cualquier mujeriego, no lo crees?

* * *

**Aloha! Muchas gracias por leer! **

**En este capitulo, finalmente ocurrió el primer contacto de Anna y Hao de esa manera.**

**Se fijaron en Mari? Ella tendrá un papel importante en el fanfic (al menos esa es la idea que tengo en este momento, no les aseguro que vaya a mantenerse así)**

**De cualquier forma, muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior, me alegra bastante que les haya gustado y que lo hayan esperado con ansias ajajajaja... Prometo no hacerlos esperar demasiado para los siguientes.**

**Un abrazo! Suerte! Hasta la proxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Work it**

**Capitulo 6**

"Anna Kyouyama"

Ese era el nombre escrito en pequeñas letras cursivas en un color metálico en una esquina de la pequeña caja negra que había recibido esa tarde.

Con asombro, era lo que menos se esperaba; la dichosa invitación al nuevo club en Londres del que tanto le había hablado Jun.

Anna sonrió con satisfacción, ahora podría restregarle en la cara la invitación a Jun Tao, quién hacía tan sólo unos días había pegado el grito al cielo en cuanto se enteró de lo que su más reciente cliente -ella, Anna- había hecho.

Sus palabras exactas habían sido: "¡¿Acaso enloqueciste?! Abofeteaste a Hao Asakura! Despídete de la Vogue!" , acompañadas todo el tiempo con un semblante entre sorpresa, enojo y más sorpresa. Luego de eso, simplemente le dio un discurso y le dio a entender con todas las letras que su carrera probablemente quedaría retrasada debido a esto si es que Hao así lo deseaba.

No lo negaba, en el fondo, por un momento, tuvo miedo de las consecuencias de aquel ataque de rabia que había tenido, pero al recordar como acontecieron las cosas con el castaño, se calmó un poco. Aún así, tenía que seguir escuchando a Jun lamentándose por lo que ella había hecho, las cosas habían empeorado aún más cuando la peliverde no recibió ni una sola llamada de parte de las personas de la famosa revista, se había impuesto un límite, si ellos no se comunicaban en el mes, ella misma llamaría a terminar con aquella intriga que les ponía los pelos de puntas a ambas.

Pero en ese momento, estaba absolutamente segura de que las predicciones de la peliverde no se cumplirían, al menos eso le indicaba la caja que había recibido hacía unos instantes invitándola a la ciudad británica.

Miró la hora en su reloj y se puso en marcha, aquél día tenía una prueba de pasarela para la semana de la moda que sería en tan sólo un par de semanas más. Cogió sus cosas y salió de su apartamento con prisa, tomó un taxi y se dirigió al lugar.

Últimamente, parecía como si ya no tuviera tiempo ni si quiera para respirar, se la pasaba de sesión de fotos en sesión de fotos, se sentía algo agotada pero aún así con la suficiente emoción y determinación para lograr sus retos diarios.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, la rubia recordó el lugar en el que había empezado y cuánto le había costado llegar a donde estaba, tal vez era ese el combustible que la impulsaba para tener la determinación de cumplir con todas las actividades de su día a día, pues Jun se había encargado de llenar su agenda hasta no dejarle tiempo libre. Definitivamente estaba muy lejos del lugar en el que había empezado, pensó y su mente empezó a alejarse de nuevo, hasta otro tiempo que había vivido, cuando su madre aún vivía.

Recordaba nítidamente la imagen de aquella hermosísima mujer alta y elegante que era su madre, Eliza, también a su padre, Fausto. Él era un médico exitoso, se había casado con su madre a muy temprana edad, ya que ésta había quedado embarazada de Anna. Se casaron y tuvieron un matrimonio sólido y feliz, al menos así lo recordaba ella.

Pensó en su madre, Eliza, sabía que su anhelo de juventud siempre había sido ser modelo, viajar por todo el mundo y desfilar para las grandes marcas, y a eso se encaminaba en su juventud, hasta que a sus 19 años quedó embarazada de su adorada Anna, en ese momento, todo había cambiado. Su padre y su madre se casaron, su padre continuó con su carrera, después de todo, su familia acaudalada de mala gana había aceptado el matrimonio con Eliza y lo ayudaban económicamente con sus estudios, mientras que su hermosa madre habia tenido que renunciar a su más preciado sueño por ella, por darle una familia sólida. En todos esos años, ella nunca se había arrepentido, y Anna sabía que su madre era una mujer feliz, pero aún así se preguntaba si era su culpa que aquella mujer a la que adoraba tanto no hubiera podido cumplir su sueño.

No olvidaba las veces que ella y su madre veían las fotos artísticas de la última, era realmente deslumbrante y era seguro que hubiera llegado lejos de no ser porque abandonó su sueño por su pequeña hija.

Y luego, ocurrió...

Como todas las temporadas de esquí, ella y sus padres iban a las montañas a pasar unos días en una hermosa cabaña, pero aquella no era una ocasión cualquiera, pues también estaban celebrando el segundo embarazo de Eliza, de modo que su marido habia planificado el viaje en coche al lugar que a ella le encantaba.

El entrecejo de Anna se frunció al recordar lo que pasó después.

Ella estaba sentada en el asiento trasero, sostenía a su pequeño gato de felpa entre sus brazos, recordaba que su madre le había pasado unas galletas con una dulce sonrisa luego de que ella se las había pedido. No sabía en qué momento, empezó a quedarse dormida, los ojos le pesaban más y más, hasta que los cerró completamente mientras escuchaba a sus padres hablar tranquilamente y comentar acerca del nuevo integrante de la familia que pronto se les uniría.

Podía jurar que no habían pasado ni 10 minutos desde que los cerró, cuando repentinamente todo se volvió un caos, escuchó gritos y de pronto sintió un impacto y el automóvil empezó a dar vueltas, cerró los ojos fuertemente por instinto, y luego no recordó nada.

Sólo recordaba haber despertado en la cama de un hospital y que cada vez que preguntaba por sus padres y por qué no habían ido a verla aún, las personas mayores le respondían con un simple "Anna, debes descansar".

Luego de eso, quedó a cargo de la familia de su padre, quienes siempre intentaban llenarle la cabeza con tonterías en contra de su difunta madre, acusándola de cazafortunas, de haberse embarazado apropósito y de usarla a ella para mantener a su padre a su lado. Ella sabía que nada de eso era verdad, las discusiones con sus familiares eran el pan de cada día y siempre eran porque no se cansaban de lanzar insultos hacia Eliza.

Apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad y la rubia se marchó, con la amenaza de que si se iba, no volviera nunca más y se despidiera de su herencia, cuando finalmente lo hizo, recordaba a su abuela diciéndole que pena sentía de que haya sido hija de Eliza, que era por eso que estaba abandonando a la familia.

La rubia suspiró profundamente y alejó dichos pensamientos de su cabeza, no la ayudarían con el trabajo de aquel día, pero sí la habían ayudado a recordar por qué lo hacía.

Anna entró al lugar y empezó a buscar las prendas que le habían señalado, el lugar estaba repleto de percheros con grandes cantidades de ropas de diseñador que serían lucidas el día del desfile.

-Sólo falta la falda...- dijo para sí misma.

Buscó con la mirada y rápidamente la encontró en uno de los percheros, se dispuso a tomarla y cuando lo hizo, algo tiró del pedazo de tela con brusquedad.

-Tú aquí?!- escuchó una voz familiar con tono acusador.

La voz familiar, rápidamente la recordó al ver el rubio cabello teñido de la dueña y el pequeño rostro de "chihuahua" como ella le había dicho una vez.

-Genial. Podrías soltar la falda? Es parte de mi vestuario- espetó la rubia.

-Qué haces aquí?! Esta área es sólo para modelos, querida

-Es lo mismo que estaba por decirte. Ahora suelta la falda y ve a buscar algo que sea para tu tamaño

La cara de la chica empezó a ponerse notablemente roja de cólera, a Anna no le había pasado desapercibida aquella reacción y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una leve sonrisa.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mi?! ¡Esta vez no te escapas!

Al tiempo en el que lanzó con voz aguda la oración, la chica saltó repentinamente hacia Anna y sus manos empezaron a halar de sus cabellos fuertemente, haciendo que Anna bajara la cabeza por la fuerza que empleó, todas las prendas que ambas tenían en las manos habían terminado en el piso.

-Qué rayos haces?! Suéltame!- exclamó mientras luchaba por zafarse del agarre sin éxito alguno.

Anna agarró un mechón del cabello de la chica e intentó hacer la fuerza suficiente como para que le doliera y la soltara, al hacerlo, sintió como si algo se desprendiera y el mechón de cabello se soltó, quedando atrapadas en su puño las extensiones. A esas alturas, ya se había formado un círculo conformado por las demás modelos participantes que miraban con atención lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!

La voz del director de pasarela se hizo escuchar fuerte, y en ese momento ambas se detuvieron, Anna aún conservaba la extensión de cabello en una de sus manos.

-¡Fue ella! ¡Quiso robar parte del vestuario y la atrapé en el acto!

Anna levantó una ceja al escuchar las ridículas acusaciones en su contra que estaba proclamando aquella molesta mujercita.

La rubia se limitó a mostrar las prendas que habían caído al piso, con una ceja levantada y expresión molesta, para luego señalar un pedazo de papel pegado por uno de los espejos que se encontraban cerca, el cual contenía su nombre y las fotografías de las prendas que debía vestir.

-No sé qué hace ésta loca aquí, pero es imposible trabajar así. - dijo en un tono frío pero molesto.

-Ésto va para ambas; no quiero otro escándalo o las echaré a las dos de la semana de la moda. Y Marion, adécuate a tu vestuario.

Dicho eso, el hombre se retiró notablemente molesto.

-Voy a arruinarte!- le gritó la alterada mujer mientras tocaba su alborotado cabello en un intento inútil de arreglarlo.

-Que sea la última vez que te acerques a mí de esa manera y hagas un espectáculo tan vulgar- mencionó tranquilamente Anna al tiempo que pasaba al lado de ella no sin antes dejarle el mechón de cabello en la mano con una mueca burlona, haciendo enojar aún más a Marion.

Anna se alejó y empezó a cambiarse de ropa rápidamente, esperando que la falda no estuviera estropeada con todo el tirón que aquella mujercita había hecho. Suspiró de alivio al notar que la falda estaba en perfectas condiciones una vez puesta.

-No le hagas caso. Le gusta la polémica, es la única razón por la que es medianamente famosa y que esté participando de ésto- escuchó una suave voz a su lado -Eso, y que probablemente se haya acostado con alguien para estar aquí.

Miró a la dueña de la voz, y se encontró con un agradable rostro, casi aniñado, de facciones redondeadas y armónicas encuadradas por un cabello de un tono rosa bastante suave.

-Soy Tamao. - sonrió.

-Anna

-Lo sé, te he visto en algunas publicaciones.

-Dime, a qué rayos se dedica ella?- preguntó la rubia lanzando una mirada fugaz a Marion.

-Oh... Pues bien... Ella solía ser participante de un reality show, era conocida por emborracharse en fiestas y ... Ser algo promiscua. Vive de los escándalos

Anna se preguntaba cómo es que alguien como ella había logrado desfilar en un lugar así, aunque la respuesta a su pregunta fue rápidamente contestada al recordar las palabras recientes de la pelirosa.

-Preguntar cómo logró estar aquí sería estúpido.- mencionó Anna.

Tamao le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad, como si ya todo estuviera dicho entre líneas.

-De igual manera no deberías fiarte, como ya te lo dije, le encantan los escándalos y créeme, luego de lo que ocurrió intentará crear algun conflicto público

-Voy a matarla si lo hace

* * *

-Oh cielos

Escapó el comentario de sus labios mientras iba bajando las imágenes que se habían filtrado a la web.

Normalmente, en su tiempo de ocio, miraba las noticias en sus redes sociales, y grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer la fotografía de su amiga al lado de la de una conocida estrella de reality en su sección de noticias, con un titular bastante llamativo.

Al entrar al sitio web que la publicó, leyó el encabezado que decía "Caos tras bastidores de la semana de la moda" mostrando seguidamente la fotografía de Marion Fauna junto a la de Anna, también pudo leer una declaración de la primera con respecto al hecho; "Es increíble que dejen trabajar en un evento así a personas tan poco profesionales como ésta tal Anna Kyouyama".

-Mierda- dijo mientras leía el resto de las estupideces que se había atrevido a decir la estrella de reality, entre ellas se citaban cosas como que la rubia no tenía talento alguno, que habian sido "misteriosas" las maneras en las que había conseguido modelar en el evento y que la rivalidad entre ellas ya venía desde que Anna le había arrojado una copa de champagne estando borracha en un evento.

A la peliazul le había recorrido un escalofrío por la espalda al pensar en la reacción de Anna, estaría furiosa, le sacaría la cabeza a Marion Fauna y la desayunaría con su cereal favorito.

Afortunadamente, se sintió un poco más aliviada al leer la sección de comentarios que había un poco más abajo, la mayoría de ellos eran de personas comentando lo vulgar que les parecía Marion Fauna, o que era una descarada para hablar de esa forma cuando ella era el peor ejemplo de profesional que podía encontrarse, mientras otros simplemente comentaban en que había perdido peso o si se había hecho tal o cual cirugía plástica.

De igual manera, y como conocía a su amiga, sabía que al leer la noticia ésta estaría hecha una furia, se preguntaba si era mejor contárselo ella o que se entere por sus propios medios, la reacción no sería muy diferente de igual forma y sería ella a quien acudiría para mandar todo al demonio, como muchas veces lo había hecho antes por otras circunstancias muy diferentes, como las de su anterior trabajo con Lyserg Diethel.

Cerró el ordenador y se dispuso a preparar café, en cualquier momento llegaría Anna al apartamento nuevo que hacía un tiempo compartían y pondría el grito al cielo en cuanto lo supiera, solo esperaba que no rematara su enojo con ella. Cuando se mudaron juntas, ya bien sabía del genio que tenía la rubia, pero ambas parecían complementarse bien, su suave caracter contrastaba totalmente con el fuerte y obstinado de la rubia, tal vez era por eso que se llevaban tan bien.

Escuchó la puerta del departamento, e inmediatamente se dirigió allí, a juzgar por la serena expresión que traía Anna, ésta aún no se había enterado de todo lo ocurrido.

-Annita... Hay algo que deberías ver...- mencionó cuidadosamente mientras la guiaba hasta donde había dejado su ordenador, sospechando que escucharía muchas maldiciones en unos minutos.

* * *

**Aloha! Sé que son los capítulos algo cortos, lo sientoo! No tengo demasiado tiempo. Pero la historia tendrá muchos capítulos, tal vez suba dos mañana, o no lo sé, apenas tenga tiempo! Pero esto apenas está comenzando, falta mucho aún!**

**Muero por traer de vuelta a Hao, cosa que acontecerá muy pronto! **

**Les describiré a Marion en este fic de la siguiente manera: es una especie de attention whore salida de Jersey Shore jajajaja**

**En cuanto a lo que recordó Anna en este capitulo, lo hice para explicar qué había pasado con su familia, porqué se mudó a vivir sola a una ciudad desconocida y de dónde había salido la idea que tenía de ser una modelo. **

**Ahora me despido, probablemente suba otro capitulo hoy, tal vez mañana, no lo sé! Jajaja..**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Work it**

**Capitulo 7**

Se sentía asqueada. Si, asqueada, esa era la palabra.

Desde que Marion Fauna decidió que sería buena idea hacer un escándalo publico con la pelea que hubo tras los bastidores, personas extrañas la llamaban a cualquier hora pidiéndole entrevistas, o preguntándole cosas personales o acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Marion. Como si no fuera suficiente, al parecer su imagen había llamado la atención del público consumista, y las llamadas se habían vuelto incluso más insistentes, llegando incluso a ofrecerle dinero por hablar o responder a las constantes indirectas y directas de Marion Fauna por las redes sociales y en publico.

Pero lo que había colmado su paciencia, había sido el hecho de que habían empezado un rumor acerca de las "verdaderas razones" por las cuales Marion y ella se llevaban tan pésimamente, el ridículo rumor se había esparcido como pólvora, al parecer alguien había argumentado que se trataba del ex novio de Marion, su compañero de reality, llamado Horokeu Usui, quien supuestamente había estado coqueteando con Anna y viceversa. Por supuesto, ante semejantes especulaciones, la rubia había tenido un ataque de nervios.

Lo único que Jun le había ofrecido había sido una cita con algun famoso para alejar las especulaciones, cosa que al comienzo le pareció inaceptable, pero al pasar las semanas y ver como la historia con Marion y Horokeu Usui tomaban proporciones ya ridículas sin que ninguno de los dos negara nada, la idea ya no le pareció tan mala.

"Ve ésto del lado positivo, Anna... Estás teniendo prensa y ya me han llamado para más trabajos contigo..."

Eso le había dicho Jun cuando fue a su oficina y empezó a maldecir por las estupideces que se le atribuían en los tabloides. Pero aún así, no le gustaba que hablaran de ella todo el tiempo.

-Tierra a Anna!

-Qué ocurre, Pilika?

-Te pregunte que a qué hora debes embarcar... Ya casi es hora, no?

La rubia miró su reloj y se dió cuenta de que faltaban 15 minutos para su embarque. En tan sólo unas horas estaría en Londres, la emoción la embargaba y se sentía aliviada de pensar que podría descansar por lo menos unos días de todo el ajetreo de su día a día y miás que nada estaría lejos de Marion Fauna y las absurdas historias que rondaban por todos lados.

-Subo en 15, Pilika... Trata de no incendiar el departamento mientras no estoy- le encargó a modo de broma la rubia.

-Já já já, muy graciosa. Si no me traes algún regalo ahora que te sobra dinero, cambiaré la cerradura...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te traeré alguna cosa... Será mejor que me vaya, Pilika... Así que... Nos vemos la próxima semana- se despidió en su habitual tono neutro, aunque con una cálida sonrisa.

-Adiós Annita. Voy a extrañarte!- soltó Pilika arrugando las cejas, Anna no pudo mas que soltar una risita pequeña mientras se giraba y se dirigía hacia la puerta de embarque que le tocaba.

La rubia embarcó y el avión despegó con destino a la ciudad británica, aquellas horas de viaje le habían servido para desconectarse de su caótico mundo, no había recibido un solo mensaje de Jun, ni de Manta diciéndole que tenía tal o cual cita dentro de unos minutos, ni tampoco entrevistadores metiches intentando saber cosas acerca de su vida privada, habían sido unas mini vacaciones de unas cuantas horas.

Al llegar a destino, encendió el móvil de mala gana, no le sorprendió haber encontrado un mensaje de Jun en cuanto éste estuvo encendido.

"Llámame apenas llegues"

La rubia marcó el número de la peliverde y esperó a ser atendida.

-Anna... Cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Tranquilo... Bastante relajante sin tener que estar pendiente del móvil.

Un corto silencio se hizo presente.

-Bien... Sólo quería advertirte... Que es probable que te topes con Hao en el evento. Me gustaría mucho que por favor no lo golpees ésta vez, de acuerdo?

-Bien, bien... Me controlaré.. - dijo dudando de sus palabras, ya se había imaginado en una situación inapropiada y sabía cuál sería su reacción, aunque las ganas de controlarse fueran auténticas.

-No quieres otro escándalo... Bien, sólo quería advertirte acerca de eso.

* * *

Mientras se dirigía al evento, no podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa, a pesar de las insistencias de Jun se había negado a llegar con uno de los invitados como cita arreglada y en ese momento se encontraba dependiendo única y exclusivamente de ella misma. La causa de sus nervios no eran claras aún para ella, después de todo le importaba un comino los fulanos super estrellas que estarían ahí, no se sentiría intimidada.

Estaba segura de lo que haría, llegar, posar unos momentos, tomarse una o dos copas y luego salir de ahi lo antes posible, estaba segura de que no disfrutaría demasiado en la compañía de aquel grupo de extraños en el que Jun la había puesto en la mesa, pero aún menos disfrutaría encontrarse de nuevo con el dueño del club.

Al llegar y pasar por todo el escrutinio de los fotógrafos que se encontraban afuera, sintió que una parte de su "mision" había sido completada.

-Sólo una hora más...- se dijo a si misma, pensando en el tiempo que le faltaba para salir del lugar. Era razonable, quedarse sólo una hora y luego irse al hotel por el "cansancio".

-Un martini- le dijo al joven que atendía en la barra.

-Que sean dos- escuchó entre todo el ruído del lugar.

Un par de ojos color ámbar la observaban fijamente, el poseedor de aquellos ojos estaba parado al lado de ella, llamando su atención con su peculiar apariencia, aunque en tan sólo unos segundos ella giró el rostro de nuevo, sin interesarle demasiado.

-Pero qué carácter- lo oyó hablar de nuevo.

-Disculpa?

-Es sólo que me imaginé que la famosa Anna Kyouyama sería un poco más... Sociable

_"Genial"_ pensó antes de responderle al hombre que parecía insistir en tratar de entablar una conversación con ella.

-No tengo por qué serlo. Es mi trabajo el que cuenta, no?

-Puede que tengas razón. Y debo admitir que para llegar a donde estás ahora mismo y con ese carácter, debes tener un talento impresionante. Lo afirman tus campañas publicitarias. Ren Tao- se presentó, e inmediatamente se disparó el apellido del hombre en la cabeza de Anna.

-Tao? Estás relacionado con Jun Tao?

El aludido sonrió al escucharla mencionar aquel nombre, ya se lo esperaba de todas formas, acerca de Anna, cuya fama iba cada día mas en asenso tanto por su belleza como por sus escandalosas relaciones con Marion Fauna y Horekeu Usui, el sabía mucho.

-Es mi prima.

-Y tú a que te dedicas?

-Bromeas, no es cierto?

La rubia levantó una ceja ante la evidente sorpresa del joven de ojos ambar.

-Vaya... Veo que es en serio. Soy director de cine.

-Me sorprende que Jun no haya mencionado que estarías aquí. De hecho nunca antes me había hablado sobre tí.

-Te sorprende? A mi no. Ella y yo no hablamos demasiado, nunca nos relacionamos mucho. La familia Tao no es exactamente una típica familia unida.

-Ya veo. - respondió ella con casi nulo interés.

-De igual manera, la verdad es que has llamado mi atención y...

El joven no pudo continuar, pues su conversacion fue interrumpida por un alto hombre de cabellos castaños y apuesto rostro. Hao.

-Anna... Has venido. Ren, cómo estás?

Ren Tao se giró y con una mirada seria saludó a Hao, quien había interrumpido lo que estaba por decirle a la rubia mujer con la cual había querido entablar una conversación.

-Hao... Excelente, te felicito por el lugar, definitivamente nunca decepcionas.

El moreno sonrió, para luego dedicarle una fugaz mirada a la rubia, quien parecía estar atenta a cualquier gesto que hiciera.

La rubia se apresuró a decir algo antes de que Hao pudiera hacerle alguna invitación que la obligaría a pasar más tiempo con él, como estaba segura que lo haría.

-Yo ya estaba por irme... Así que creo que me despido

Ren la miró desconcertado, si mal no recordaba ella acababa de pedir un martini, el cual ni si quiera se había tomado aún.

-Pues yo también voy de salida. Te llevo?- preguntó el castaño con una voz por demás encantadora.

La situación no pasó desapercibida ante el joven de ascendencia china, quien al entender más o menos como iba la mano, decidió resignarse. En otro momento tendría la oportunidad de seguir hablando con Anna, al menos así lo estaba planeando en su cabeza.

-No es necesario, no te preocupes.- respondió la rubia al ofrecimiento del Asakura.

-Insisto... - le dijo al tiempo en que la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba suavemente más cerca de él.

La rubia sintió el carmín subiendo por sus mejillas rápidamente al sentir el contacto entre sus pieles, estaba a punto de exigirle que la soltara pero la verdad era que ya no quería armar escenitas en público y menos en aquel momento en el que parecía que Tao los estudiaba atentamente con aquellos ojos amarillos que poseía, por lo que caminó resignada de la mano de Hao en frente al joven chino.

Anna y Hao se despidieron rápidamente de Ren, para luego dirigirse a una salida discreta del club.

Al salir, un hombre del valet parking le entregó un lujoso automóvil al moreno, él y la rubia se metieron y el carro se echó a andar.

-Estoy en el Four Seasons- dijo secamente Anna luego de haberse abrochado el cinturón de seguridad.

-No esperaba que vinieras- mencionó Asakura, a lo que la expresión de la rubia permanecía indiferente.

-No creerás que por lo que pasó la última vez me sentiría intimidada, verdad?

El moreno sonrió levemente al escucharla hablar.

-Qué te dijo Ren Tao?- preguntó con curiosidad, sin apartar la vista del camino que tenía en frente.

-No es de tu incumbencia. O acaso te interesa?- le respondió unos segundos después de escuchar la pregunta formulada.

Para su gusto, Hao Asakura se tomaba demasiada confianza con ella.

-Ya te he dicho que me gustas. Es por eso que no puedo evitar preguntarte cosas así- le dijo descaradamente.

Una vez mas aquella noche, sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, y es que nunca había sido abordada de aquella manera por un hombre luego de decirle de tantas formas que no quería tener nada con él.

-Pensé que debíamos "mantener todo profesional"...

-Y quién dijo que estaba intentando conquistarte?

Sus mejillas ardían, una mezcla de verguenza y enojo se apoderó de ella al encontrarse siendo ridiculizada por él.

-Eres insoportable- mencionó, posando su mirada en él y molestándose aún más al ver la risita burlona que éste tenía en la cara.

-Quién te entiende, Anna Kyouyama? No te gusta que intente algo contigo pero parece decepcionarte la idea de que no lo haga. Es la primera vez que no puedo complacer a una mujer, vaya...

El castaño esperaba que la rubia explotara en cualquier momento, la idea lo estaba divirtiendo demasiado, no podía esperar para escuchar la sarta de insultos que tal vez ella le dedicaría.

Sin embargo...

-Acaso eso es lo que te hacen creer todas las mujeres con las que estás? Eres muy inocente entonces- le dijo respondiendole burlonamente.

-Pruébame...

Lo dijo con un tono tan bajo que parecía casi un susurro. Había escuchado bastante bien la descarada invitación de aquél hombre ridículamente atractivo, aunque sus más bajos deseos se habían disparado con tan sólo el comentario, su razón le decía que no.

-Ya deberías saber mi respuesta a eso- fue todo lo que pudo articular en ese momento.

El castaño se giró para mirarla rápidamente pero con suma atención, por unos segundos, el contacto visual entre ellos había estado cargado de algo que ninguno pudo descifrar facilmente. Atracción? Probablemente. Al menos eso pasaba por la cabeza de Hao.

Anna estaba confundida. Hao Asakura la ponía nerviosa, no podía negar la fuerte atracción que le causaba el apuesto moreno, hasta la confianza que tenía, era la primera vez que no lograba intimidar a un hombre con sus desprecios.

Por unos momentos, su mente empezó a divagar y se preguntó si realmente estaría tan mal "probar" a Hao Asakura, y es que de a poco la idea le iba gustando más y más. Aquellos pensamientos la invadieron durante los minutos que duró el viaje, no pasó desapercibido para Hao el silencio de la rubia, pues ella parecía completamente absorta en sus pensamientos.

El automóvil se detuvo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a destino.

El moreno se bajó y abrió la puerta de ella.

-Qué caballeroso- dijo mientras bajaba del carro.

-Ha sido un placer, Anna- le dijo dándole un corto beso en la mejilla al despedirse, tomándola por sorpresa.

El castaño se metió a su automóvil una vez que vio que ella entró al hotel, marchándose del lugar a toda velocidad.

-¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?- se preguntaba mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolso, pensando en que si seguía así, no iba a tardar en sumarse a la colección de panties del Asakura.

Encontró un mensaje de Manta, cortando todo pensamiento referente a Hao Asakura en tan solo un instante. En el mensaje, habían instrucciones claras de lo que tendría que hacer a la mañana siguiente. Al parecer, habían arreglado un par de activdades para ella, una sesión de fotos en la mañana hasta la tarde, una entrevista a una revista londinense y una aparición breve en un programa de televisión.

El coraje crecía de a poco y se preguntaba si es que Manta y Jun creían que ella era una especie de robot con baterías inagotables. Respiró hondo e intentó calmarse. Nadie le había consultado si quería hacerlo o no, y es que ésa era la forma en la que todos disponían de su tiempo como si ella no tuviera vida para sí misma ultimamente, una vez más, tendría que cumplir con los compromisos que le eran asignados.

Ganaba mucho dinero, tenía más de lo que cualquier persona que trabajara por años tendría en su cuenta bancaria, si, su carrera estaba por los aires y era una de las modelos mas cotizadas en aquel momento, pero también era humana.

Se tiró a la cama, exhausta y angustiada por todo lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente. En todos aquellos meses, no había tenido un solo día de descanso, Anna estaba aprendiendo que el negocio del espectáculo no tenía descanso, al menos no si es que quería llegar a tener el éxito que tanto anhelaba y que de a poco estaba llegando.

Rápidamente quedó sumida en un sueño profundo aunque intranquilo, quedando en ella la angustia al sentirse completamente utilizada al antojo de los demás.


	8. Chapter 8

**Work It**

**Capitulo 8**

El día había sido por demás agotador, luego de dos horas de programa, al fin se habían apagado las cámaras y ella había sido liberada de toda la presión. Leyó de nuevo el mail que había recibido, en el podía leer aquel guión que Jun le había enviado, el cual había hecho su publicista, acerca de cosas que debía decir o cosas que no en aquella entrevista, sobretodo, lo más importante era hacerla quedar como una adorable jovencita con un carismático carácter, la cual definitivamente no era.

Lo bueno, era que ante todo había demostrado ser una excelente actriz, pues el papel de mujer amorosa y alegre lo había logrado exitosamente en aquél programa, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con ciertas cosas que tuvo que decir para mantener contenta a su manager y a los que tal vez fueran sus fans.

Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que el programa había acabado y su móvil ya empezó a sonar.

-Jun- dijo, ya sabiendo de quién se trataba.

-Anna, excelente trabajo en la entrevista, debo decirte que lo hiciste magníficamente

-Si, si, lo que sea... Oye Jun, por favor dime que toda esta ola de compromisos ya acabó. Estoy agotada

-Lamento decirte que esto aún está empezando. Ánimos, Anna! No fuiste a Londres de vacaciones, el tiempo que no hagas cosas será tiempo perdido... Y dinero perdido. Manta te enviará las actividades que tocan mañana, de acuerdo?

La rubia alejó el aparato de su oreja y cortó la llamada. Era cierto que ya era famosa, era cierto que había ganado mucho dinero en tan sólo unos meses, y que Jun Tao era una excelente mujer de negocios. Pero también era cierto que su paciencia se estaba agotando y que a veces sentía como si los compromisos que le cargaban en su día a día estaban a punto de hacerla colapsar.

El móvil empezó a sonar de nuevo, insistentemente, era Jun de nuevo, por lo que se negó a contestar y lo puso en silencio.

Una ola de pensamientos sacudieron su mente mientras se dirigía a la salida del estudio para ir al hotel, y es que lo peor de su situación era que ni si quiera podía decir que no a aquellos compromisos, tenía un contrato firmado, contrato por el cual empezaba a sospechar había vendido su alma.

-Tranquila, Anna... Tu puedes hacerlo. Finalmente estás en donde querías estar, no lo arruines- se dijo a si misma, intentando acallar aquellos pensamientos que la distraían de lo que debía hacer.

Al llegar a su habitación, revisó su teléfono y notó que habían varios mensajes. Dos de ellos eran de Jun, recordándole una sarta de compromisos, pero había un tercer mensaje de remitente desconocido.

"_Señorita Kyouyama, soy asistente del señor Ren Tao. Podría comunicarse en cuánto disponga de algo de tiempo? El señor Tao tiene algo que ofrecerle"_

Ren Tao. El hombre de la noche anterior, con el que había estado hablando. Qué podría querer un hombre así? La curiosidad no tardó en aparecer, a lo que la rubia se dispuso a marcar el número de teléfono que estaba en el mensaje.

-Tao aquí. Hable- escuchó la voz tosca del hombre.

-Soy Anna Kyouyama. Querías que te llamara. Qué ocurre?- dijo impaciente.

-Anna... Tengo algo que ofrecerte. Creo que te interesará

-De qué se trata?- preguntó, más escéptica que curiosa.

-Quiero que aparezcas en una película

Anna se sorprendió, no se esperaba que la llamaran para ofrecerle un papel en una película, ni en sus más locos sueños. Estaba definitivamente segura de que era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar. Pero primero, necesitaba escuchar más acerca de aquella producción, no pondría en riesgo su buen nombre y buena fama por cualquier cosa, necesitaba asegurarse de que lo que iba a hacer, se haga correctamente y la eleve aún más en lugar de hundirla o darle malas críticas.

-Te escucho

-Te he visto en la entrevista que acabas de dar. Y creo que tus capacidades como actriz van más allá de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado. Me parece que el papel de joven soñadora y alegre te ha quedado bastante bien... Déjame decirte que no se parece en nada a la mujer fría e indiferente de la noche anterior.- Anna lo escuchó atentamente, todo lo que le había dicho no la sorprendía, cualquier imbécil que la hubiera visto anoche se daría cuenta de la diferencia entre la Anna de la fiesta y la dulce Anna de la entrevista. -Me gustaría que nos reuniéramos. Qué te parece?

-De acuerdo- dijo la rubia -Tengo un espacio libre mañana

-Oh, imposible querida. Ya no estoy en Londres. Tendrá que ser la semana que viene

-Tendrás que hablar con mi manager entonces - mencionó.

-Ya nos pondremos de acuerdo. Mi asistente contactará con tu gente. Nos vemos.

Le colgó. Se había atrevido a colgarle el teléfono por la cara.

-Qué rayos se cree...

* * *

Se levantó de la cama, tomó una toalla y la enrolló alrededor de su cintura, cubriendo así su cuerpo desnudo. Se acercó a la amplia ventana que tenía una maravillosa vista de la ciudad inglesa, su mirada se encontraba concentrada en aquel paisaje, su semblante serio.

-Hao... Qué haces?- escuchó la suave voz de su compañera de aquella mañana, una voz que conocía perfectamente bien, los encuentros entre ellos no eran extraños las pocas veces en las cuales coincidían.

-Ya debo irme- dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz.

-Tan temprano?- le cuestionó.

Se giró para enfrentar aquel hermoso par de ojos color rubí, expectantes a su respuesta.

-Tengo cosas que hacer antes de dejar Londres... Ya lo sabes.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente, si, ya lo sabía, siempre era así. Se encontraban casualmente -y a veces no tan casualmente, como ella lo planeaba - en algún lugar del mundo, en algún evento, y siempre terminaban en la cama al final de la noche, aunque ésta era una de las raras veces en las que ambos amanecían juntos.

Lo conocía de memoria, y aún así esperaba ilusamente a que él le propusiera algo más que sólo sexo, que sólo una noche.

-Podría... Ir contigo- le dijo tímidamente en un arrebato, aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta de la tontería que acababa de proponerle y de lo tonta que había sonado.

-Jeanne... Qué dices?- la miró extrañado, tal vez sorprendido, a lo que ella bajó la mirada para no enfrentarse a aquellos orbes oscuros.

-No es nada... Lo siento, tienes razón- dijo tapándose el cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas.

-Acaso tú...?- se oyó la voz del castaño, un deje de preocupación se notaba claramente en su voz, acompañando su expresión. Su mirada se clavó atentamente en la chica, esperando ansiosamente su respuesta.

-No!- exclamó exaltada.

Ya sabía lo que iba a preguntarle, y la respuesta era un sí absolutamente afirmativo. Que si tenía sentimientos por él? Sí. Pero él no debía saberlo, o ese sería el fin de sus escapadas y de aquella pequeña aventura que tenían cada vez que se encontraban.

-Por un momento pensé que... Olvídalo- dijo el castaño, las preocupaciones que se hubieran formado en él desaparecieron.

Ella recordaba perfectamente cómo había empezado todo. Ella, una famosa cantante pop en su auge, él, el famoso playboy Hao Asakura, el cual podría ser muy bien un modelo masculino perfecto. Eran perfectos juntos. Al menos eso decía la prensa.

En su primer encuentro, ella había quedado prendida a sus hermosos ojos color café intenso, como cualquier otra chica, y no tardó en darse la situación correcta para que ambos estuvieran besándose apasionadamente, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron en la suite del castaño, enredándose entre las sábanas.

Al comienzo, antes de que ocurriera, él le había dicho claramente que no estaba en condiciones de tener una relación seria, que no podría ofrecerle algo así porque no sería un gesto sincero, cosa que a ella no le había importado demasiado pues se dejó llevar por los lujuriosos pensamientos del momento.

Ambos tenían en claro lo que pasaría entre ellos, que tan sólo llegarían hasta cierto punto, no cruzarían la línea de lo emocional, algo que él había cumplido al pie de la letra, sin embargo ella... Ahí estaba, intentando cubrir sus sentimientos con un manto de indiferencia, aunque no pudiera negar que se moría de celos cada vez que éste se acercaba a alguna mujer.

-No seas tonto... Deja de preocuparte por tonterías y vuelve a la cama- le dijo seductivamente, dejando caer la sábana que cubrían sus pechos desnudos.

El castaño la observó fijamente por unos segundos, su figura era exquisita, delicada... Se había sentido atraído por su etérea presencia desde que la conoció. Hao la observó detenidamente, se preguntaba por qué aquella mujer tan hermosa estaba ahí, con él, perdiendo su tiempo en lugar de estar con uno de esos hombres que morirían por estar a su lado y tener algo real con ella. Suponía que ella se sentía de la misma forma que él, simplemente no estaba lista para tener algo real. No le molestaba en absoluto su aventura con ella, pero a veces se preocupaba por los sentimientos que pudieran surgir en Jeanne, él no sería capaz de responder de la misma manera si es que ella quería algo más, a pesar del cariño que le había tomado cariño a la peliplateada.

-Lo siento, Jeanne... Pero estoy algo apurado, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- respondió al tiempo en que volvía al mundo real, y sin más, el joven de piel bronceada entró al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, dejando a su compañera en la cama.

Una tibia lágrima cayó por su mejilla, escuchaba el sonido del agua de la ducha chocando contra el piso, estaba segura, podía al fin dejar escapar aquellas pequeñas gotas de dolor que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar.

Se limpió el rostro suavemente y logró tranquilizar sus emociones. Se sintió una tonta, si, pues desde el comienzo el castaño y ella habían hecho un acuerdo bastante claro, acuerdo que ella había roto ya hace algún tiempo atrás, cuando empezó a investigarlo y a averiguar los lugares en los que él estaría, solo para propiciar encuentros con él.

La joven empezó a vestirse, un triste suspiro salió de su boca mientras se acomodaba las ropas. Sonreía irónicamente ante el pensamiento que se le había cruzado por la cabeza, que dejaría toda su fama y fortuna si pudiera tener una sola oportunidad para estar con Hao como ella quería estar, como una pareja de verdad. Tal vez era por eso que aún no se daba por vencida, aunque Hao no lo supiera, ella intentaría enamorarlo.

* * *

-Maldición!- exclamó la rubia mujer cuando se encontró perdiendo su vuelo por un estúpido contratiempo.

Maldecía a Jun en su mente una y otra vez, y es que la había sobrecargado con tantas actividades que se le había hecho tarde inevitablemente para abordar el vuelo que la llevaría de vuelta a Estados Unidos, a pesar de haber mandado despachar su equipaje con uno de los que Jun había puesto a su disposición, fue demasiado tarde para ella.

Se acercó a una de las ventanillas de la aerolínea, se acomodó las gafas de sol y el sombrero que llevaba puesto, no quería que nadie la reconociera en ese momento, pues sólo la retrasaría incluso más.

-En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?- dijo amablemente el joven que estaba en el lugar.

Anna se sacó las gafas, y al hacerlo, la cara del joven cambió de una de completa serenidad a una de sorpresa.

-Necesito un vuelo a Estados Unidos, ahora mismo

-S-señorita... Revisaré inmediatamente que vuelos tengo disponibles, u-u-un momento

Anna se colocó las gafas nuevamente, intentando pasar desapercibida.

Luego de unos momentos, de unos tecleos rápidos en el ordenador que el joven tenía en frente, su rostro parecía algo apenado.

-Señorita Kyouyama... Lo siento mucho, pero todos los vuelos que quedan hoy estas repletos, ya no hay asientos. Lo siento. Pero tengo vuelos disponibles para mañana- le dijo, mostrándole las distintas opciones que habían.

La noticia le había caído como una patada en el estómago, tendría que esperar otro día más para volver a su casa, y ya sabía que mientras esté en Londres, la cargarían con más y más tonterías que hacer.

-De acuerdo. Resérvame el de mañana a las 9 de la mañana. Primera clase- le dijo, pasándole una tarjeta de crédito negra junto con su pasaporte.

El joven asintió y rápidamente empezó a ingresar los datos de Anna.

Cuando la rubia se retiró del mostrador, salió del edificio para encontrar un taxi, lastimosamente había despachado al chofer que la había llevado a todos lados durante su estadía en Londres y ahora se había quedado sin otra opción más que coger un taxi. Para su sorpresa, un hombre la reconoció entre todas las personas y empezó a tomarle fotografías.

-Qué haces?!- preguntó la rubia.

-Sonríe Kyouyama! - en cuanto el hombre mencionó eso, aparecieron varios fotógrafos, paparazzis, intentando sacarle fotos con aquellos flashes cegadores.

La rubia empezó a caminar más rápido, sin mirar a los costados, intentaba perderlos a toda costa.

Entre todo el tumulto que se había armado, la chica chocó contra un hombre alto y de traje, quien pareció ponerse en guardia en cuanto sintió el choque contra su cuerpo.

-Estás bien?- una voz conocida le preguntó. -Apártate Lucio

Al alzar la vista, pudo ver a Hao Asakura haciendo a un lado a la mole contra la cual había chocado, el hombre parecía ser su guardaespaldas.

-No, hay un montón de fotógrafos psicópatas siguiéndome- dijo Anna mientras trataba de recobrar el equilibrio.

-Ven conmigo- dijo tomándola del brazo mientras entraba en la parte de atrás de una camioneta lujosa.

Anna entró al vehículo, se acomodó y suspiró profundamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento luego de la carrera que había hecho con aquellos dementes.

-No deberías andar sola, deberías contratar gente que te proteja para estos casos- lo escuchó hablar mientras le pasaba una botella de agua.

-No me gusta que me sigan a todos lados, es por eso que no tengo guardaespaldas, si es eso lo que dices. Pero creo que tendré en cuenta tu consejo

-A dónde ibas? Te llevo- se ofreció gentilmente el hombre.

-Perdí mi vuelo a Estados Unidos así que supongo que volveré al hotel- mencionó la rubia, con una expresión de los mil demonios.

-Yo también voy a Estados Unidos ahora mismo. Por qué no vienes conmigo?

Anna se giró y lo miró, su ceño fruncido levemente.

-Acaso estás sordo? Perdí el vuelo y ya no hay lugar para el día de hoy- le respondió ácidamente.

Ha pareció divertido ante su reacción, lo odiaba, odiaba que cada vez que ella lo mandaba al demonio a el parecía divertirle todo eso, ella no era una broma o una de las idiotas que trataba de agradarle como para que el riera de esa forma, acaso no la tomaba en serio?

-No entiendes, Anna... Voy en mi avión privado. Vienes?- le preguntó.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, analizando la situación.

_"Bien Anna, bien... Aceptas o no?... Por un lado, si te quedas un día más en Londres, Jun te hará perder la cabeza con sus explotaciones laborales. Por el otro, si acepto estaré durante horas encerrada en un avión con Hao..."_

-Bien- respondió a secas Anna.

El moreno pareció complacido con su respuesta, inmediatamente ordenó a su chofer que los llevara al hangar para por fin subir al avión y largarse.

Al llegar, el avión de Hao los estaba esperando en la pista, era un avión grande y elegante que sobresalía entre la mayoría de los que estaba estacionado en aquel lugar.

Ambos salieron del vehículo y se adentraron en la nave que los estaba esperando sólo a ellos para salir.

Al entrar, la rubia quedó algo sorprendida con las comodidades con las que se encontró adentro. El avión contaba con asientos que se veían extremadamente cómodos formando una especie de living room, más al fondo logró ver una especie de bar, con varias botellas exhibidas y a un costado, una cama para dos perfectamente arreglada.

_"Quien sabe lo que hace éste degenerado aquí!"_ pensó para sí misma al ver el lecho.

Hao y Anna tomaron asiento y se abrocharon los cinturones de seguridad, mientras una joven vestida de azafata se les acercaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Señor Asakura, no esperamos a la señorita Opacho?- preguntó gentilmente.

-Opacho no viene con nosotros esta vez, Lyanna. Ya podemos irnos, te llamaré si se me ofrece algo

-Como usted diga, señor- dijo para luego dar la vuelta y meterse a la cabina en donde se encontraba el piloto.

El avión se puso en marcha y una vez en el aire, Anna se dedicó a mirar atentamente por la ventanilla sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Quieres tomar algo?- ofreció el castaño mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y se levantaba para dirigirse al bar.

-Tienes soda?

-Claro...- respondió.

Anna lo observaba detenidamente, aquél lo notaba extrañamente diferente. Era la vestimenta que traía puesta, las veces que se lo había encontrado, siempre había sido con costosos trajes sobrios o de un irresistible sport elegante, ahora parecía mas relajado.

Le tendió el vaso y ella lo tomó cuidadosamente.

-Te ves cansada- le dijo.

-Pues tú también- le respondió.

-Cómo fue que perdiste el vuelo?

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica, recordando el momento exacto en el que supo que Jun la había cagado con tantas ocupaciones que le había dejado.

-Tenía demasiados compromisos que cumplir... Era lógico que no llegara a mi vuelo. Pero eso parece no molestarle demasiado a mi manager

-Así que era eso. Para tu buena suerte, me encontraste a mi- dijo, haciendo énfasis en la última parte con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Anna, al ver la expresión de éste, no pudo evitar levantar una ceja preguntándose qué rayos tenía en la cabeza aquel tipo.

-Sabía que debí haber comprado somníferos

-Yo no te impediré dormir si así lo deseas

-No para mí, para tí- dijo mirando de nuevo a la ventanilla.

-A decir verdad... Eres tú la que se ve como si necesitara un descanso, urgentemente- sonrió cínicamente el castaño.

-Como verás, yo trabajo para ganarme la vida. No estoy sentada todo el día- le espetó.

El castaño sonrió. Sabía que en cualquier momento ella se pondría agresiva y no sabía porqué, pero le encantaba verla de esa forma.

-Oye, oye, tranquila, que no es mi culpa que te exploten de esa manera para hacer dinero

-Nadie me explota. Yo hago lo que quiero- dijo, empezando a sentirse algo irritada ante el comentario sugerente del joven.

-Si es así, yo que tú me tomaba unas vacaciones al llegar

-Es lo que mejor sabes hacer, no? Tomarte vacaciones

-Claro, no he hecho toda la fortuna que tengo para ser esclavo del trabajo- mencionó animadamente.

-Bien, me parece perfecto... Pero yo no estoy en tu misma situación, así que no opines

La boca del moreno se frunció en una especie de puchero y éste se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose al bar como lo había hecho anteriormente para servir más del marrón líquido que estaba tomando.

-Pues yo creo... Que estás amargada- dijo elevando la voz desde el fondo para que Anna pudiese escucharlo bien desde donde estaba.

El joven agregó hielo a su bebida tranquilamente para luego darse vuelta y encontrarse cara a cara con una furiosa Anna que lo miraba de forma desafiante.

-Qué has dicho?- sonó más como una advertencia que como una pregunta. Hao sonrió.

-Que estás amarga, hermosa

La rubia levantó la mano lista para darle por segunda vez en su vida una fuerte cachetada a aquél hombre, sin embargo, quedó incrédula ante la rápida reacción del moreno: sostuvo su mano de la muñeca fuertemente, evitando así que ella lo golpeara.

-No te dejaré hacerlo dos veces- le susurró al acercar su rostro mucho más al suyo, sosteniéndole la fiera mirada a la mujer sin titubear para luego soltarla de su agarre.

-Eres un patán! Fue una mala idea venir contigo, sabes?! Deberías aprender a no meterte en la vida de los demás, quién rayos crees que er...!

Las palabras de la insistente mujer fueron acalladas por un repentino beso que el joven de piel bronceada plantó en su boca, por unos segundos, Anna se quedó estática, sin hacer movimiento alguno y solo dedicándose a sentir con atención la deliciosa sensación.

Hao ubicó una de sus manos en la espalda baja de la chica, acercándola más a él. Se sorprendió al sentirla abrir la boca para darle paso a su lengua al tiempo en que colocaba sus dos pequeñas manos detrás de su nuca, empezó a acariciar sus suaves y cálidos labios con su lengua mientras con la mano que le quedó libre empezó a acariciar su espalda.

La rubia estaba deleitada, sentir sus manos acariciándola la encendían de tal manera que en un impulso, empezó a halar de sus largos cabellos como si con eso quisiera transmitirle que quería más. Hao entendió perfectamente y la complació, una de sus manos bajó aún más hasta la curva de su perfecto trasero y un pequeño gemido escapó de la boca de la rubia, los labios del castaño empezaron a recorrer su cuello de forma lenta y tortuosa, quemando la piel a su paso con el toque y mordisqueando suavemente de vez en cuando, haciéndola suspirar constantemente.

-Ahhh...- se le escapó un gemido demasiado sonoro ésta vez, cosa que lo había excitado tanto que debido a lo pegado de sus cuerpos, la rubia pudo sentir con sorpresa como se formaba un bulto grande y duro en los pantalones del hombre, bajó una de sus manos hasta ahí y empezó a acariciarlo por encima del pantalón que traía puesto.

Anna se mordía los labios mientras sentía como Hao metía una de sus manos bajo su falda y buscaba los límites de su ropa interior, mientras con su otra mano seguía acariciando su trasero con parsimonia. Corrió gentilmente la pequeña prenda de encaje que le estorbaba y empezó a tocar la intimidad de la rubia, suave y húmeda, uno de sus dedos se adentró entonces en la tibia cavidad y empezó a moverse de forma circular.

-Estás tan mojada- le susurró en el oído con un tono cargado de erotismo, a lo que ella respondió con un jadeo.

Aquel simple gesto bastó para encenderlo más de la cuenta, la tomó por la cintura y la guió hasta la cama que había en el lugar, la hizo sentar y se arrodilló en frente a ella, levantando su falda y corriendo su ropa interior con una de sus manos, el castaño se acercó más a la intimidad de la rubia y lentamente pasó su lengua entre los pliegues de ella, causando estragos en su cuerpo y haciéndola perder el control de sí misma.

-Haoo... Ahh...- escuchó su voz extasiada mientras ponía ambas manos en la cabeza del moreno y halaba de sus cabellos.

Hao pasó su lengua nuevamente por la intimidad de la rubia, ésta vez recorriendo cada lugar y moviendo su lengua de forma circular alrededor de su clítoris, Anna jadeaba intensamente mirándolo y sintiéndolo mientras degustaba su esencia, deseando cada vez más que la llenara, una imagen por demás erótica que la excitaba aún más si es que eso era posible.

Pero repentinamente, Hao se detuvo.

-Estás segura de hacer esto? No habrá vuelta atrás- le dijo mirándola atentamente desde abajo, aún con la intimidad humedad y desnuda de la mujer en frente a su rostro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas! Antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a las personas que se toman el tiempo de escribirme algo, me alegra mucho que les guste. **

**A continuación les dejo la continuación del capítulo anterior, espero lo disfruten. Un abrazo!**

* * *

**Work It**

**Capitulo 9**

-Estás segura de hacer esto? No habrá vuelta atrás- le dijo mirándola atentamente desde abajo, aún con la intimidad humedad y desnuda de la mujer en frente a su rostro.

La pregunta de Hao pareció sacarla un poco de su transe, y es que se veía a si misma y no lo creía. Había sucumbido ante sus mas bajos deseos y lo peor de todo era que no se arrepentía, que estaba lista para continuar hasta el final, eso era lo que más deseaba.

Anna bajó hasta la altura del bronceado castaño, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente y plantó un beso profundo que le sirvió como respuesta a su pregunta. Cuando una de sus manos ansiosas intentó bajar hasta el miembro endurecido de Hao, éste la detuvo bruscamente.

-No tan rápido... Aún no he terminado aquí- y sin más, empujó a su compañera hasta que quedara como en su posición inicial, le abrió aún más las piernas y empezó con la deliciosa tortura.

Acercó su boca a la intimidad de la rubia y se lamió los labios antes de abrir los pliegues delicadamente con sus dedos y pasar su cálida lengua sobre cada rincón de la suave piel vaginal de Anna, de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose ocasionalmente y lamiendo de forma circular en aquel pequeño centro que tanto placer parecía causarle a la chica.

Anna estaba extasiada, las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo la estaban enloqueciendo, sentir la lengua del castaño en ella la estaba volviendo loca, su respiración estaba por demás agitada, sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, empezaba a sentir la necesidad de algo más que sólo la lengua de Hao en ella.

-Hmmmm..- gimió mientras se sacaba la blusa ella misma, estrujando sus senos, cerrando los ojos y abriendo aún más las piernas para él.

El castaño seguía masajeando el pequeño botón de placer de la rubia, mientras dos de sus dedos se colaron en la apretada y tibia cavidad de ésta, entrando y saliendo completamente mojados, al comienzo a un ritmo tranquilo para luego ir aumentando la velocidad.

Anna, intranquila, se retorcía ante el toque y las caricias casi insultantes del hombre, necesitaba tenerlo adentro, su intimidad se lo pedía.

-H-Hao... Te quiero adentro... Ya!- la escuchó decir con dificultad mientras jadeaba.

Hao paró su arduo trabajo en la intimidad de Anna al escucharla y se lamió los labios saboreando los salados fluidos de ésta.

-Lo quieres ya?- preguntó, acercando su rostro al de ella y dándole una mordida en el labio inferior.

La rubia asintió, mordiéndose el labio que anteriormente él había mordido, agarrando el rostro apuesto del hombre en frente a ella con ambas manos y guiándolo de nuevo a su boca, quedando ambos prendidos en un beso apasionado.

Sus manos ansiosas empezaron a desabotonar la camisa del moreno rápidamente para luego sacarle los pantalones. Una vez estuvo completamente desnudo, la rubia pudo apreciar su perfectamente formado cuerpo, tenía el torso de un dios griego y tan pronto como bajó la mirada y vio el enorme miembro del Asakura, palpitante y erguido en frente a ella, una urgencia adentro de ella se encendió, urgencia que no pasó desapercibida para Hao.

Antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, él se puso atrás de ella y empezó a besar su cuello apasionadamente, sus manos fuertes y grandes en su cintura, pegándola a él mientras rozaba su miembro contra su trasero en movimientos que iban de atrás para adelante, deslizándose de vez en cuando hacia la vagina mojada de la rubia, causando fricción entre sus sexos, y aún a pesar del pequeño encaje que cubría a Anna, ella podía sentir perfectamente el pene endurecido del hombre.

-Quieres esto adentro tuyo?- le preguntó al oído al tiempo en que estiraba bruscamente la ropa interior que ésta traía puesta, rompiéndola y tirándola al piso, para luego guiar su miembro duro y caliente hasta la entrada mojada de la chica, presionando la punta en ella, pero no lo suficiente como para que entrara en la estrecha cavidad.

-Si, lo quiero ya- le respondió extasiada, fuera de si, su voz era casi suplicante mientras se masajeaba los pechos a sí misma. Una de las manos de Hao no tardó en ayudarla con eso, metiéndose bajo el brassiere que tenía puesto, agarrando el duro pezón entre sus dedos y estirándolo suavemente, pellizcándolo de vez en cuando, mordiendo el blanco cuello de la mujer al tiempo en que friccionaba continuamente su pene contra la vagina de la rubia, empapando completamente su miembro con los fluidos de ella.

Hao soltó un profundo suspiro, la calidez de Anna lo estaba enloqueciendo, sentía su miembro mojado y palpitante, ansioso por entrar de una vez por todas en ella, quería sentirla, y escucharla gemir de esa forma, pidiéndole que entrara en ella, era demasiado para él.

-Haooo... hmmm... Hazlo!- la escuchó decir luego de que presionara fuertemente la punta de su miembro contra su entrada.

Intentó contenerse, pero no lo resistió y de un solo empujón introdujo su miembro entero en ella, sintiendo la calidez envolverlo, soltó un suspiro al tiempo en que empezaba un vaivén rítmico en ella, podía jurar que no había nada mejor que hacer el amor con Anna. Anna contuvo un gemido, una mezcla de dolor y placer se apoderó de su cuerpo, y es que el moreno insertó entero su gran miembro en la pequeña cavidad de la rubia de una sola vez, llenándola por completo. La hermosa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco y así como para ella, también para él era una tortura deliciosa lo que estaba haciendo, aún más al verla tan excitada y dispuesta a todo, aquella faceta fogosa de la chica era totalmente nueva para él.

Anna sentía que sus piernas temblaban, las sensaciones que él causaba en ella la estaban superando, podía sentirlo duro y caliente dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo. No soportó la presión y se apoyó con ambas manos en la cama, quedando totalmente expuesta ante el moreno que no dejaba de entrar y salir en ella, ahora con un mejor acceso, sosteniéndola por las caderas y empujando cada vez mas.

-N-No te detengas- le dijo de forma entrecortada, con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose tan solo en el placer que estaba recibiendo.

Al escucharla, una sonrisa demoniaca se formó en los labios del candente Asakura, al tiempo que ajustaba sus manos en las caderas de la chica para empezar a penetrarla a un ritmo desenfrenado y brusco.

-Aaaah! Ahhh!..- al escucharla gemir, los instintos más salvajes del castaño se disparaban y a un ritmo aún más desquiciado, éste la penetraba como percibía que a ella le gustaba, entrando completamente en ella , estrujando su trasero de vez en cuando.

Anna elevaba y ondulaba las caderas, el ritmo que él había impuesto la estaba volviendo loca, sentía como su vagina se contraía intentando inútilmente retener el pene de Hao adentro, en cualquier momento se derrumbaría de tanto placer, escucharlo gemir roncamente la excitaba aún más.

La rubia se sorprendió al sentir una de las manos del moreno bajar hasta su intimidad y frotar su clítoris con sus dedos al mismo ritmo en que la estaba penetrando, era demasiado para ella, instintivamente empezó a mover las caderas cada vez que Hao sacaba su miembro de ella, para intentar sentirlo adentro nuevamente.

El castaño sentía las contracciones vaginales de Anna, sus paredes apretando su miembro cada vez mas, sus sentidos estaban aturdidos con las sensaciones que ella le estaba brindando, el ritmo cada vez más desquiciado de las embestidas y los sensuales sonidos que emitía la rubia lo estaban llevando al éxtasis, y así fue.

Con un par de embestidas bruscas, liberó su esencia en ella, aliviando su miembro completamente rígido, al mismo tiempo, Anna sentía como si una oleada de placer la hubiera invadido por completo, dejándola exhausta, sintió el fuerte agarre de Hao en su cintura, levantándola, pegando su espalda a torso y girándole el rostro levemente para darle un beso apasionado.

Entre jadeos y respiraciones agitadas, ambos colapsaron en la cama, Hao tomó las sábanas y cubrió sus cuerpos con ellas mientras la rubia, recostada en su pecho, empezaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente, dejándose tentar por el sueño que tan de pronto la había invadido.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, el repentino sonido de un teléfono lo despertó. Sintió una leve presión en el pecho y se dio cuenta de que Anna seguía dormida, recostada en él. Un huracán de recuerdos pasó rápidamente por su mente, recuerdos demasiado explícitos.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó mientras ponía el tubo del comunicador que tenía en el avión en su oído.

_-Señor Asakura. Le informo que en unos minutos aterrizaremos-_ escuchó la suave voz al otro lado del tubo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo con voz aún ronca, colgando el aparato.

Miró a su compañera durmiendo plácidamente, su rostro completamente relajado, sus rosados labios entreabiertos, era una de las visiones más hermosas que había podido contemplar. Pero, por más que le encantara tener a la rubia mujer así, entregada completamente a él, debía romper aquel sueño tan pacífico que la envolvía.

-Anna...- dijo suavemente mientras tocaba el rostro de la chica -Estamos llegando. Despierta- insistió.

Ante el contacto, la rubia abrió los ojos, primero suavemente, para luego volver a cerrarlos y abrirlos nuevamente exaltada.

-Qué pasa?!- dijo separándose abruptamente de él.

Por un momento, estuvo perdida. De un golpe, todos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado hacía tan solo unas horas atrás, volvieron a ella. Descubriendo repentinamente su desnudez, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas, mirando atentamente a Hao.

-Estamos llegando, en unos minutos aterrizaremos. Debemos vestirnos

Sin saber exactamente qué decir, se levantó de la cama, aún envuelta en las sábanas y empezó a buscar su ropa, que yacía tirada por todos los rincones.

Vio al moreno levantarse de la cama, completamente desnudo, y una oleada de pensamientos con muchas carga erótica se apoderaron de su mente nuevamente, y es que el bastardo estaba como hecho a mano, cada músculo estaba perfectamente delineado en su cuerpo. Al percatarse de la mirada de la rubia, Hao sonrió complacido y sin inhibición alguna, a lo que ella rodó los ojos, fastidiada ante el complejo de Adonis del hombre.

-Rayos!- dijo levantando sus bragas completamente destrozadas del piso, estaban inutilizables.

-Oh, vaya...- murmuró el castaño al ver lo que ella sostenía, intentando retener una risa burlona sin demasiado éxito.

-Eres un bruto!

-Pues no te escuché quejarte... - le comentó mientras se vestía, aún sin sacar aquella expresión ridículamente victoriosa de su rostro.

Un tono carmín subió rápidamente por las mejillas de Anna, mitad cólera mitad vergüenza ya que éste tenía razón en lo que había dicho. Tomó los vergonzosos restos de sus bragas y los metió en su bolso, no iba a dejar evidencia alguna de lo que había ocurrido en aquel lugar. Se acomodó en el asiento y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, seguida por Hao, quien había dejado su camisa a medio abotonar.

-No vas a terminar de vestirte?- le preguntó con una ceja levantada, notando la camisa semi abierta del castaño y clavando la vista en los definidos músculos que la camisa dejaba ver en su abertura.

-Hmmm... No... Creo que estoy cómodo así- mencionó restando importancia.

-Eres un exhibicionista.

El castaño sonrió, dejando en claro que no le molestaba en absoluto lo que ella dijera.

El avión empezó a descender y en tan sólo unos minutos, estuvo pisando tierra.

Al parecer, no fue solo el avión que había tocado tierra, la mente de la rubia pareció dar un abrupto salto a la realidad y en ese momento estaba terminando de digerir lo que había pasado hacia unas horas. Mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, su cabeza parecía estar hundida en las mas profundas cavilaciones, y es que cómo no hacerlo. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en frente a aquel hombre con el que se había acostado, aquel hombre que apenas conocía y que por alguna razón tenía un efecto magnético en ella, que se hacía más fuerte en cada encuentro. Pudo notar que él no le sacaba la vista de encima, como si quisiera decirle algo pero estuviese esperando el momento, y eso le estaba poniendo los pelos de puntas.

Anna alzó la vista, intentando sacudir la sarta de pensamientos que se habían aglomerado en su mente, tratando de calmar sus emociones y de alejar aquellos nervios que empezaban a consumirla de a poco, se encontró con un par de orbes color café intenso que parecían estudiarla atentamente.

-Anna- lo escuchó decir, mientras sentía cómo el avión iba cada vez mas lento en la pista.

Ella permaneció en silencio, esperando atenta a lo que éste tenía que decirle. Lo más probable es que le dijera algo acerca de que no quería que lo que pasó lo comprometa a nada, estaba ansiosa por oírlo decir eso y de esa forma liberarse de aquel peso que repentinamente le había caído encima.

-Quieres ir a cenar?

-Qué?- le dijo incrédula, no era exactamente lo que estaba esperando oír y honestamente tampoco la tranquilizaba demasiado.

-Que si quieres ir a cenar. Ahora.- le dijo como si nada.

Por un momento, ella lo pensó. Sería eso bueno? No quería mas rumores y ciertamente el castaño era demasiado llamativo para los paparazzis, además, se sentía exhausta y demasiado saturada mentalmente como para poder seguir con toda aquella locura por ese día.

-No- le dijo secamente, la mirada de la rubia estaba decorada con la máscara más gélida que el hielo.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que me siento utilizado de este modo- dijo con tono burlón.

¿Acaso todo era una broma para ese idiota?

-Estoy exhausta, Hao. Además, no necesitas llevarme a cenar por lo que hicimos, no soy una de las tontas que se acuestan contigo ilusamente.

Al castaño pareció causarle gracia la reacción de la rubia, y es que esa mujercita no dejaba de sorprenderlo, era la primera vez que le rechazaban una invitación, debía admitirlo, lo había tomado por sorpresa, aunque tal vez con ella era de esperarse una reacción así.

-No le veo la gracia. Eres un idiota.- le respondió, cada vez más ofuscada por la evidente reacción de éste.

-Me gustas aún más que antes, sabes?- le dijo inclinándose hacia ella, tomándola por la barbilla y acercando peligrosamente sus rostros hasta sentir la cálida respiración de la mujer.

Ella se quedó estática. ¿Si se sentía tentada? Absolutamente. ¿Si haría caso a sus instintos? Ya ni ella lo sabía, aquella cercanía, casi rozando los labios, estaban a punto de hacerla cometer alguna estupidez, de nuevo.

La puerta de la cabina de los pilotos se abrió y Anna se separó bruscamente del castaño, la joven azafata que la rubia había visto al inicio del vuelo estaba allí, la puerta del avión empezó a abrirse y a la joven de dorados cabellos le entró la urgencia de salir de aquel lugar, estar cerca de aquel hombre definitivamente no era bueno para su salud mental.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes nada de Anna?!- se escuchó la voz elevarse por encima de los decibeles normales que ella emitía.

-Tiene el móvil apagado hace horas, Jun. Y en la compañía aérea me dijeron que ella no abordó el vuelo. Tranquila, debe estar descansando, ya llamará

-Manta, parece ser que tú no entiendes. Tiene compromisos que cumplir

El joven de baja estatura cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro. A veces parecía como si su jefa impusiera su estrés a todas las personas que trabajaban con ella, incluyendo a aquellos clientes como Anna Kyouyama. Debía admitirlo, sentía una gran admiración por la joven, pues a pesar de la enorme cantidad de cosas que Jun le imponía, ésta cumplía siempre.

Realmente debía querer llegar lejos a toda costa, en aquellos años trabajando con Jun Tao, la había visto pelearse innumerable cantidad de veces con muchas estrellas que ella representaba, todo por la presión que ella ejercía sobre ellos, imponiéndoles agendas casi imposibles de llevar. Pero aún así, Jun era la mejor en todo eso, las personas a las que ella decidía representar alcanzaban el éxito seguro, aunque a un precio bastante alto: absolutamente todo su tiempo.

-Voy a matar a Anna- escuchaba decir a la peliverde.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Manta de repente, y es que tal vez sabía quién podía tener idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Habla de una vez, Manta- exclamó Jun.

-Ya voy, ya voy... Es que estaba pensando, tal vez aquella amiga de Anna, Pilika, tal vez ella sepa en dónde se encuentra

-Es una excelente idea! Llámala!

Manta tomó el teléfono de la oficina y buscó entre sus contactos hasta encontrar el número del apartamento de la rubia, esperaba que la joven de azules cabellos aún esté en el apartamento o si no temía que a Jun le diera un ataque de nervios aún peor.

Escuchó el repique del teléfono durante unos segundos, hasta que por fin, el sonido paró y escuchó una voz efusiva al otro lado de la maquina.

_-Diga?_

-Ahm... Hola, soy Manta Oyamada. Estoy llamando de parte de Jun Tao, tú eres Pilika, no?

_-Oh, sí, así es! Que necesitas pequeño Manta?_

Manta rió nerviosamente ante el nombre que la joven le había dado.

-Es que necesitamos hablar con Anna urgentemente y tiene el teléfono apagado, se suponía que debía llegar hoy, pero aún no sabemos nada de ella y en la compañía aérea nos han dicho que ella no abordó el avión. Sabes algo de ella?

_-Uhmm.. La verdad es que no, no me he comunicado con ella. Qué extraño. _

-Oh.. Ya veo. Bien, muchas gracias, Pilika

_-De nada, Manta!_

El muchacho colgó ante la mirada de la peliverde.

-No sabe nada- dijo.

La peliverde se puso una mano en la frente, pues sería ella la que tendría que arreglar todo lo que se vendría con este retraso terrible. Sacó su móvil, dispuesta a probar una vez más el teléfono de la rubia, hasta que la voz de Manta la detuvo.

-Jun... Esa no es Anna?- le dijo, señalándole la televisión.

En el canal del espectáculo, un video al parecer hecho por un paparazzi mostraban a la rubia huyendo de los fotógrafos en el aeropuerto de Londres, en el video se observaba como ésta intentaba escaparse de ellos hasta que, por lo que se lograba ver en el video algo entrecortado por todo el tumulto, entraba a un automóvil acompañada de alguien muy familiar. Hao Asakura.

_-Se dice que la reconocida modelo Anna Kyouyama y el famoso playboy Hao Asakura mantienen una relación en secreto, ya que ésta clase de encuentros no es extraño entre ellos. Luego de éste incidente, algunas fuentes nos informaron que ambos estuvieron muy juntos y hasta se fueron juntos al final de la noche de la fiesta de apertura del club OHAX en..._

Jun no daba crédito a sus ojos ni oídos. ¿Qué hacía Anna con ese sujeto al que supuestamente tanto detestaba?

-Vaya, creo que esto responde a nuestras incógnitas- dijo Manta, observando atentamente el canal célebre cuyo nombre era representado sólo por la letra E.

-Quien lo diría...


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas! Perdón por la demora, la universidad me consume... Jajaja Lo siento!**

**No se si sigan leyendo el fanfiction, me demoré demasiado en actualizarlo, la verdad es que lo tenía bastante olvidado. ****Pero! ya he vuelto. **

**En fin... aquí va el cap 10**

* * *

**Work It**

**Capítulo 10**

-Esto tiene que ser una broma...- mencionaba con su aterciopelada voz al tiempo en que apagaba la televisión, hastiada de los rumores.

Éste, en especial, había sido lo único que le faltaba saber para terminar de sufrir una crisis depresiva.

_"Anna y Hao? Nunca hubiera creído poder escuchar cosa más ridícula" _pensaba mientras intentaba calmarse.

Estaba segura de que no pasaba de una más de sus aventuras, de él lo esperaba, pero de ella...

-Supongo que nadie es lo que aparenta realmente- se dijo a si misma, indagando en el asunto una y otra vez, intentando unir las piezas en su cabeza, intentando hacer que encajen.

Según recordaba, Anna Kyouyama era una de las mujeres con peor carácter que podrían existir en la tierra, aunque aparentemente eso no la hacía menos "fácil". Una sensación bastante conocida para ella se apoderó de su mente, aquella misma sensación que tenía cada vez que lo veía con otra, cada vez que tenía que aguantarse ir a algún evento y encontrarse con él sosteniendo a alguna mujer por la cintura, saludándola como si fueran los mejores amigos y para colmo presentándole a "las otras". **Celos.**

Alcanzó su teléfono móvil, las ansias de hablar con él la estaban consumiendo, no es que fuera a reclamarle, nunca lo había hecho por ninguna mujer, aunque faltas le sobraban, pero últimamente ya no podía contener demasiado sus sentimientos, cada vez se volvían más obvios. Sabía que había una alta probabilidad de que si ella se lo confesaba, él se alejaría, pero aún así no podía evitarlo, sentía que tenía que correr el riesgo, de un modo u otro terminaría hecha pedazos si no lo hacía.

Escribió un mensaje y lo envió, arrepintiéndose rápidamente de haberlo hecho.

_ "¿Hao? Necesito hablar contigo."_

Una vez el mensaje fue enviado, se dio cuenta de que tal vez sonaba muy serio, pero ya lo había hecho y había escrito exactamente lo que sintió en aquel momento, sin filtro alguno.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que su ansiedad crecía cada vez más al no recibir respuesta, pero sabía que la recibiría, él nunca la había dejado de lado. A pesar de todo, sabía que ella era importante para él de alguna forma, aunque no fuera la forma que ella quisiera.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar insistente, era él, la estaba llamando.

-Hao - dijo con voz casi temblorosa, no estaba segura de qué decir.

_-¿Que pasó Jeanne? ¿Necesitabas hablar __conmigo?_

-Uhm... Así es, es sólo que yo... No he sabido de tí en algunos días, y no sé... Sólo quería saber algo de tí - todo su valor se fue por el retrete en ese mismo instante, _"En qué demonios estaba pensando?!" _se reprochó a sí misma, conteniendo un suspiro profundo.

_-¿Estás bien? Suenas extraña._

-E-estoy bien! Disculpa!- disculpándose Dios sabe por que, la chica alejó el móvil y presionó la parte roja en la pantalla, terminando así la llamada abruptamente.

La chica se dejó caer en el piso, tenía los puños cerrados fuertemente presionados contra el frío piso de la habitación, soltó una bocanada de aire y sintió como si algo le presionara el pecho, como si una sensación asfixiante estuviera subiendo por su garganta, sabía que las lágrimas no tardarían en desbordarse de sus lindos ojos color rubí, y solo entonces se echó a llorar sin restricción alguna, no había nadie mirándola, observándola, por fin podía descargar todo lo que sentía, y es que tal vez la carga empezaba a ser demasiado para ella, la angustia, la desesperación, pero lo más doloroso de todo... La aceptación, que sólo traía consigo aquella sensación de ardor en el alma, como si su dolor fuera a tragársela entera como si de un agujero negro se tratara. Ojalá hubiera sido así. Ojalá pudiera desaparecer y todo ese dolor dejara de atormentarla. Pero no era así.

Finalmente, luego de angustiosos meses intentando contener todo... Jeanne se había quebrado.

* * *

-Entonces no tienes experiencia alguna en la actuación.

-Ninguna.

Los ojos ámbar la estudiaban, no la intimidaban en absoluto, de hecho, ni si quiera la ponía nerviosa.

-Bien, pues aún así tengo algo que ofrecerte. -mencionó apartando la mirada finalmente, buscando algo dentro de su maletín.

-Supongo que se trata de un papel en tu película - mencionó Anna.

El joven asintió, sacando una especie de libreto del maletín para luego pasárselo a la rubia sobre la mesa.

-Ése es el libreto. Sé que no tienes experiencia, pero algo en tu aire me hace pensar que eres perfecta para el papel desde el momento en el que vi tu trabajo. Si es que te interesa, léelo, practica una semana y veremos cómo te va. Te interesa?

La rubia observó los papeles, al parecer la parte que se supone sería para ella, era bastante cargada. Nunca había pensado en la actuación, ni si quiera estaba segura de ser una buena mentirosa o de saber fingir, pero aquella oportunidad le estaba llamando la atención. No todos los días aparecía un director de tanto renombre ofreciéndole un papel en una de sus películas -de las cuales, absolutamente todas habían sido éxitos taquilleros-.

-Acepto.

Ren Tao parecía complacido con su respuesta. El hombre bebió un último sorbo de su café y luego se levantó de la mesa de aquel café en el que se habían reunido, no sin antes haber dejado el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa.

-Llámame cuando estés lista. Tienes mi número- le dijo, para luego marcharse.

Anna simplemente bebió otro sorbo de su jugo mientras posaba nuevamente sus ojos en el libreto.

* * *

-Se ve animado, señor Hao- mencionó la pequeña joven de piel café, mientras observaba con sus grandes ojos al apuesto moreno que estaba en frente a ella.

-Así es Opacho. Tengo planes para ésta noche- dijo mientras se ponía el abrigo y se lo acomodaba.

-¿Se refiere a la cena con los empresarios?

-¿Qué? Oh... No, cancélala, Opacho, realmente se me ha pasado, tendrá que ser para otro día.

Su asistente simplemente tachó algo en la tablet que traía, algo sorprendida, ya que era no normal para ella que Hao Asakura cambie sus compromisos a última hora. Al menos cuando no eran de su interés.

El apuesto moreno tomó las llaves de uno de los tantos automóviles que tenía y se dispuso a salir acompañado de su adorable asistente.

* * *

-Bien! Un descanso!- se escuchó la voz que por fin, **por fin**, luego de horas de hacer tomas, se había dignado en darles un descanso tanto a ella como a los de producción.

La rubia se sacó los altísimos zapatos que traía puestos y rápidamente uno de los asistentes le pasó un par de cómodas zapatillas.

La rubia bebió un sorbo del café que le prepararon mientras tomaba asiento, mirando al hermoso y oscuro paisaje que estaba ante ella. Estaba realmente agotada, lo único que quería en ese momento era estar en su cama disfrutando del dulce encanto de morfeo. Pero no. Estaba en pleno desierto de Nevada, a las 3 de la mañana, en aquella locación que habían elegido para hacer las tomas nocturnas de la campaña del siguiente mes.

Al mirar a su alrededor, se percató de que todos estaban trabajando mas aceleradamente de lo normal, moviendo las luces y las cámaras de aquí para allá, y no tardó en notar el motivo: el dueño andaba por aquel lugar.

Lo observaba, allí estaba el muy descarado, rondando por el lugar con aquella jovencita de piel color chocolate que siempre le seguía por todos lados, como si fuera su amo o algo así. Estaba segura de que el joven no tardaría mucho en acercarse a ella, como era de costumbre, así que simplemente se acomodó mejor en su asiento y se dispuso a beber el resto de su café.

Pero qué desfachatez la suya, pensaba la chica sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Hao.

\- Es muy guapo, no?- escuchó la voz de la joven que retocaba su maquillaje a cada tanto.

\- Por favor.- mencionó de manera arrogante, dirigiendo su vista a otra dirección.

Minutos luego, volvió a mirar en su dirección. Ahí estaba, riendo con su asistente. Hasta empezaba a darle pena la pobre joven, ya que estaba segura de que Hao no haría más que hacerla sufrir.

Cansada de esperar lo inevitable, ella decidió hacerle frente al castaño y prefirió abordarlo ella misma, de igual manera, él lo haría, no?

-Veo que no te cansas de coquetear con cuanta mujer se te ponga en frente.- le dijo una vez estuve tras él, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Huh? De quién hablas?- parecía auténticamente sorprendido, mirando con curiosidad a la rubia que parecía estar algo molesta.

-De tu pobre asistente, o lo que sea- mencionó, lanzando una mirada fugaz hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba la joven de piel oscura.

El castaño lanzó entoncesuna carcajada divertido, provocando que una de las cejas de Anna se levantara, sin entender cuál era el chiste.

-No entiendo qué te causa gracia.

-Estás celosa?- le preguntó de forma burlona el joven.

-Ja! Realmente te tienes mucha confianza, Hao. Celosa, yo, imagínate.

-Entonces no entiendo... Por qué te preocupas por lo que pase con Opacho- dijo el joven, rascándose la cabeza de forma despreocupada mientras lanzaba un bostezo.

-Me preocupa, sí... Lo que aquella pobre jovencita ilusa puede llegar a esperar de tí.

-Opacho espera mucho de mi- le dijo el joven de manera relajada.

-Eres un sinvergüenza. Y lo dices así tan tranquilo?- por alguna razón, a la rubia le hervía la sangre de escucharlo hablar de aquella forma. Acaso pensaba que las mujeres eran simples objetos que estaban a su disposición? Es que acaso no se preocupaba por nadie más que él mismo? -Sabes qué, olvídalo. Eres repugnante.

Anna empezó a caminar, decidida a alejarse de aquel cretino.

-Oye, oye- el moreno la detuvo, jalando suavemente su brazo antes de que se escapara de su alcance -Qué te pasa? Es que acaso te divierte ofenderme sin razón alguna?

-Es sólo que no soporto que seas tan egocéntrico. Ni si quiera te preocupas por los demás.

-De qué demonios hablas?- dijo ya confundido el joven.

-Hablo de tu asistente, Opaco o como se llame

Hao levantó las cejas, las reacciones de la rubia lo tenían consternado.

-Primero que nada, se llama Opacho. Y segundo... Opacho es como una pequeña hermana para mí. No es mi culpa que tengas la mente tan morbosa.

Anna lo miró incrédula por unos momentos, pero con tan solo mirarlo a la cara y ver aquella seriedad que pocas veces había visto en él, sabía que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Automáticamente, la rubia sintió el rubor arder en sus mejillas, estaba avergonzada, sí, en ese momento se había dado cuenta de que todo lo que le había dicho parecía más una escena de celos que de indignación por su trato con las mujeres.

-Bien. Pues... Me alegra que realmente no seas tan patán como lo imaginaba.- soltó, intentando disimular el rubor en su rostro.

Hao la observó por unos momentos, aquel sonrojo no había pasado desapercibido para él. Estaba hermosa, como de costumbre, imponente, pero también se veía cansada, y tan solo en ese momento lo había notado. Ella parecía algo incómoda con su mirada fija, pero no le importaba, la estaba estudiando, detalle a detalle.

-Qué miras?- cuestionó con brusquedad Anna al saberse estudiada por el hombre.

-Te ves algo agotada. Quieres acompañarme? Yo ya me voy.

-Hao. Por si no lo has notado... Estoy en medio de una producción. Para **tu** campaña.

-Así es- dijo despreocupado -Justamente, es **mi** campaña, así que se hace lo que yo diga.

Anna parecía algo dubitativa, y es que lo que el castaño le estaba proponiendo era una absoluta locura, dejar todo a medias y largarse de aquel lugar. Por otro lado, el fotógrafo había dicho que la producción duraría sólo 4 horas y ya llevaban 7. Ta vez era justo que se largara.

-De acuerdo.- dijo sin más, decidida a acompañar al castaño después de todo.

-Bien.- sonrió complacido.

Llamó a Opacho y le encargó que avisara al equipo que la producción acabó por esa noche, la eficiente jovencita no tardó en hacerlo y pronto, los equipos estaban siendo desmontados.

Mientras tanto, la rubia seguía a Hao atentamente, esperando encontrarse con una de sus camionetas, pero para su sorpresa, en lugar de un vehículo terrestre, se encontró con un helicóptero esperando al moreno, listo para recibir sus órdenes.

Hao abrió la puerta y le pasó la mano en un gesto caballeroso para ayudarla a subir.

-Gracias- susurró, sorprendiendose a si misma por aquel gesto de amabilidad para con el moreno.

Anna tomo asiento, para luego ser seguida por el moreno, quien una vez sentado, se dispuso a dar las indicaciones al piloto.

La rubia se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar que Hao había dicho que los llevaran a su penthouse en Las Vegas, pero por alguna razón, no le había molestado. Y es que se empezaba a sentir cómoda con Hao, ya ni si quiera le molestaba la idea de pasar la noche con él, más bien, empezaba a agradarle.

Recuerdos de aquella vez que estuvieron juntos vinieron a su mente, y de pronto, pasar la noche con él parecía tentador, demasiado tentador.

Hao le sonrió mientras le abrochaba el cinturón en un gesto casi tierno de su parte, Anna no pudo evitar sentirse como una niña pequeña por unos segundos.

El helicóptero despegó, y Anna podía sentir su corazón latiendo a mil, una razón era que nunca antes se había subido a uno de esos y la ponía un poco nerviosa, la segunda razón... Eran los pensamientos que estaba teniendo acerca de quedarse y pasar la noche con Hao Asakura. De nuevo.


End file.
